Hell Welcomes You
by TheMaskedCat
Summary: Long awaited sequel to A Demon's Mate. Serena confronts the consequences of choosing to follow her demon to Hell.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: In celebration of Frozen Dance's release, I am taking some down time to get back to Sebastian and Serena. Oh, how I have missed them. They've never fought me as hard as Nikolai and Kat did.

I know that this first chapter is a little slow, but we still some stuff to deal with in the past. Also, I've decided to just scale back some of the sex and we'll keep it on fanfic, cuz that's where everybody is! It's also a lot easier to use than other sites, for all of us.

 **This is a sequel! If you have not read A Demon's Mate, you will not have any idea what is going on! Thank you, that is all.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I only claim Serena, Asta, as well as the demons and descendants that I introduce.

Hell Welcomes You

Chapter One

 _1894_

Numb. She was finally numb. Elizabeth Midford looked down from the window of her childhood bedroom as her things were being put away. They had been packed in a haze of anticipation and wonder as she prepared to leave her family home for good days ago.

That was gone now, buried in the Phantomhive family cemetery with her fiancée. In the window's reflection she saw her beautiful wedding gown being prepared to be taken off its stand and the trunk that would conceal and protect it, a symbol of broken hope, in one of the endless attic rooms. She had tried it on the night before her wedding, against her mother's wishes. Frances was worried she would stain it, or tear a seam, or pull a thread. It had to be immaculate for her wedding as all of London society was crossing the country to attend, even Queen Victoria had accepted an invitation and was expected to make a rare appearance.

She had been wearing it, dancing around her rooms and trying to ignore her mother when the footman had knocked and insisted that Lady Frances was needed in the salon to greet a guest with the marquess. It had been rather suspicious. Suspicious enough for her to sneak down the stairs with Paula whispering warnings behind her.

She'd known as soon as she had seen Undertaker sitting in front of the fireplace.

The funeral today had buried all her hopes in the ground with his body. There was no telling herself that it would be like last time. His body had laid cold and still in the coffin hand-carved by the mortician. She had watched as the lid was closed and the wood lowered into the ground. Her family had tried to pull her away, she didn't need to see this, but she had too. Last time, they had erected a stone over an empty plot. She had to be sure or she'd always wonder if he would come back again.

"Leave me."

She knew her voice was hollow. Saw the surprise in the maids' eyes that she had spoken at all. She hadn't said anything since the night Undertaker had told them of his death. Since she had screamed that the mortician had made a mistake, he couldn't be dead. Not again. They had made a mistake once and he had come back.

Undertaker had offered to take her to the Phantomhive house and see his body for herself. Frances had been greatly offended at the suggestion but Undertaker had understood. She had to see him. The entire family had come, after she had changed. She had stopped them from putting the dress away that night, ordered that they not touch the confection of silk and lace until she returned.

The door closed behind the two women and Lizzy walked slowly around the dress on its special stand. It had been a favor from Miss Nina. Her old tailor and dressmaker normally did not bother with adult fashions but Lizzy had been her favorite client. She had also given the woman one of the coveted invitations to the ceremony.

Her fingers brushed the full silk skirt, tiered in lace, as she moved behind to the long line of diamonds set in gold that took the place of buttons. It was customary for the bride to wear pearls but they matched the necklace, bracelet and broach that had belonged to her aunt. He had promised the set to her to wear for their wedding. She reached up to touch the sleeves, starting in silk and ending in bells of lace, and saw the deep jet of her mourning dress. She didn't know why she reached up again. Why she grabbed the silk so tightly and pulled that it ripped easily. The sound was satisfying, echoing what she felt inside.

She didn't realize that she was screaming until the door burst open. Frances and Paula pulled her away from the shredded pile on the floor before she realized that she was still screaming, reaching for the mess of fabric.

 _1894 Lucifer's Gate_

Ciel watched the being in front of him as they walked forward into darkness. They hadn't spoken much since he had awoken different. At Undertaker's parlor, Sebastian and the reaper had done all the talking. He hadn't known what to say, too consumed by the strange feelings throughout his body, too afraid to touch anything that it would crush in his hand, too blinded by how bright the entire world was. Too distracted by the hunger in his belly.

He didn't know what he wanted, only that Sebastian and Undertaker weren't giving it to him. The demon had growled when Ciel noticed someone pass by the front of the small shop and gotten up from the floor he had been told to sit on. They didn't want him to break one of Undertaker's coffins.

Ciel hadn't known what or who was out there. Only that he wanted it. The purpose he had wanted it for was a mystery as well. Sebastian had yanked him back into the shop and closed the door firmly.

Undertaker had laughed, the sound grating on Ciel's sensitive ears. "He's hungry already. And sniffing out his first meal."

"I'll feed you later." Sebastian said as he pushed him back down. "We have to work out your death first. And Lady Elizabeth deserves to know that there will be no wedding before she shows up for it."

"Why not? I'm not dead." Even his own voice sounded foreign to him, too loud.

The demon had glared at him. "You cannot remain in the human world as you are. You must be trained before you can walk among humans and not give yourself away."

"He'll need to eat before you take him home." Undertaker took a bite from the bone cookie in his hand and Ciel was surprised that it looked disgusting to him.

"So will I." Sebastian sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Quantity vs quality it is. I'll get a body while I'm out. But, I'll need you to look after him."

"Of course. We can pick out his coffin," the reaper laughed.

Ciel pulled out of his memory as the darkness in front of him cleared. A large mass of people was in front of them. Some were quiet while others wept. A scream came from the front and it brought his attention to the spiked wall of black reaching for the heavens these people would never see. He couldn't see anything else in either direction. There was only the wall and people. Behind him was only more blackness.

"Ciel."

He looked to his former demon butler and conspirator, a foreign being to him now, dressed in leather with wings that embraced and echoed the very darkness around them.

"You stopped." The demon, Undertaker told him to call Elder, waited for an answer but he didn't have one.

Ciel just shook his head.

"You need time to adapt. Come." He turned again and started walking. "We're almost there."

"This is Hell?"

"This is home," he corrected.

As they walked around the crowd, people tried to grab Ciel. Sebastian pulled the new demon closer to him and struck the souls back with a wing.

"What do they want?" Ciel asked as they continued forward.

"They think that you will help them."

"Do they not deserve to be here?"

"Yes."

"Then why do think that I will help? If I hadn't become...this, I would have been one of them."

 _Present: Lucifer's Gate_

Serena held on tighter to her demon as the fog and darkness cleared in an instant to show a mass of people in front of them. Some were quiet while others wept. She looked up and saw the onyx stones forming a wall that dominated the space. At the top, people were sitting between the spikes. Wings opened and Serena knew they were not people but Fallen protecting and welcoming the souls of the damned.

"What's wrong?"

She jumped at Ciel's voice as Malphas tightened his arm around her.

Her eyes went back to the people. "They're..."

"They're quite distracting, I know. I thought the same thing the first time the Elder brought me through the gate."

"You cannot help them, Serena." Malphas turned them so that she couldn't see the souls crowded around the gate.

"But..."

"No. Whatever their reason, they belong here. Or they would never have been brought before the gate."

"Would I have come here? Would I have been one of them if I hadn't woke up back in Tokyo?"

"No, only pure souls are mated to demons. You would never have seen this place."

She tried to look behind her as they passed, but the Elder's wings blocked her vision. He led her forward, never breaking his stride as a small door appeared in the line of black.

"Elder Malphas." Another demon smiled as they approached. "I see you have better news this time than a new demon."

"Charon. My mate, Serena." He pulled her to the demon holding a book in front of the door.

He held up a book and looked between her and the picture on the page with glowing red eyes.

"There is a death date listed here. Almost a hundred years before the date of birth." His confusion was obvious as he looked closer at the red head, cocking his head to the side as his eyes glazed over.

"What is he doing?" She whispered.

"He's reading the weight of your soul."

"A death date a century before a birth date and a pure soul." Charon shook his head as he came back to himself and snapped the book shut, making Serena jump. "Alright. I don't pretend to understand but I see the chains between you."

The demon waved a hand and the tall pair of doors opened.

"Welcome."

"Thank you," she said quietly. Malphas pushed her toward the doors and her hand reached for Ciel's. She jumped when the doors closed behind her.

"Shh. It's alright." Ciel smiled from his place beside her. "I did the same thing."

The two demon led her forward to the sound of flowing water. She stopped again as the river appeared in front of them. The bluest water she had ever seen lapped at the shore where they stood.

"We could go straight to the Tower or take the scenic route." Malphas contemplated the water in front of them.

Ciel raised his hand from the other side. "I vote for the scenic route." He leaned down to Serena. "Otherwise, you'll be bombarded by those that wish to meet the Elder's new mate at home."

She looked at Malphas. "Scenic route."

He snapped his fingers and a boat floated to meet them at the shore. Malphas lifted her easily to jump into the boat and Ciel took his place behind them. When she looked back he held an oar and was dressed in a copy of Sebastian's butler uniform.

"First stop, the Forest of Passion."

 _1894 London_

The solicitor's office was somber as Lizzy was led by her mother past busy clerks to a room in the back. She didn't want to be here for the reading but was told it wasn't a choice. Ciel's will required her presence and she had wished for a reason to leave the house and the stream of condolences that seemed to arrive every hour.

A long table stretched down the center of the room they were led into. Frances led her to the right and settled her in a chair. As it was pushed in she looked behind to see Bard, his eyes bloodshot and rimmed red. All of Ciel's servants were present, standing along the back wall. Tanaka held a sniffling Finny as Mey-Rin stared at the floor. Snake looked straight ahead, not really seeing any of them. On the other side of the table Prince Soma sat with Agni behind him as always.

"Where's Sebastian?" Her voice cracked with disuse.

Tanaka shook his head. "No one's seen him since he left with Lord Phantomhive that night."

The door opened and Mr. Collins, whom she recognized from the meeting over her marriage contracts, came into the room with a solemn-faced clerk.

"Thank you all for coming today. I know that this may seem rather rushed but the Earl had insisted, in the event of his death without an heir that his will be read and the property disbursed before the crown seized the earldom's assets."

"Already?" The marquess was shocked that it was moving so quickly.

"The crown has made the announcement that they were take possession of the earldom's property and assets within the next few days. That's why this had to be done today. I am to make sure that everything is ready to hand over."

"Vultures."

Lizzy looked over, certain that she had imagined the soft but strained voice from the back of the room.

"Yes, well..." Mr. Collins held out a hand for the papers his clerk held and started flipping through them. "The Earl had all the necessary paperwork and bequests arranged. There are notes with several and I would remind you that these are his words and not mine."

Bardroy laughed softly from his place and shook his head. Strangely, Lizzy felt a smile for the first time in days.

"I will spare you the business dealings and gifts to charity as well as the legal wording at the beginning." The solicitor took off the first two pages and handed them back to the clerk. "To the servants of Phantomhive as a whole. The Earl has left an annuity to each in the amount of two hundred pounds a year. The amount in this account should last no less than twenty years."

The Midfords looked just as stunned as the servants as they all stared at the solicitor.

"Is that right?" Tanaka asked.

"It is correct. There is also a property outside the city, as yet unnamed, left to Tanaka, Snake, Finny, Bardroy and Mey-Rin. Note: _'You all can stay together or sell it and fight over the profit. I don't really care.'_

"There is also a certificate of entry to the Royal Academy of Cuisine made out to Bardroy." He held out the small stack of papers. "Note: _'They have been warned to confiscate any weaponry, explosives and firearms.'_

"Sebastian Michaelis."

"He's not here." Agni spoke up.

"There is a note only. Note: _'I'm certain that he is not here and it doesn't matter. He has received what he wanted anyway.'_

Everyone was confused but the solicitor shrugged and moved on.

"Edward Midford. Raven's Nest in Kent. Note: _'I built this property from nothing, all you have to do is manage it. Good God man, get out of the tea parties and horse races and do something with yourself._ '"

Edward laughed as his head hung toward the table.

"Prince Soma Azman Kaudal. Penworth Hall in Surrey. Note: _'I would leave you the London house but it is part of the earldom's entailed property. I know what it is like to have your home taken out from under you. What I said before still holds true and this is graduation day. The listed property has quite a few more responsibilities but I'm sure that you are ready for them by now.'_

"Elizabeth Midford. The Funtom Company and all of its branches, patents and recipes." Mr. Collins continued through the commotion of the room. "Note: ' _You should ask for your father's help in the management and Mr. Statham is a competent business solicitor.'"_

Mr. Collins slid a large packet of papers in an envelope across the table.

"There is also one letter. Note: ' _You may throw it on the fire or read it in its entirety when you wish.'"_

Lizzy stared at the sealed paper, her name written on the front in Ciel's elegant script.

 _Present_

Serena stared amazed at the forest that had seemed to spring up out of nowhere. Colors so vivid they hurt her eyes surrounded the small boat as it coasted through the waters. Ciel had leaned down behind her and assured the red head that she would get used to it.

"What do we have here?"

Malphas sighed as he waved for Ciel to push them toward the bank.

Serena looked past her demon to the beautiful woman that was standing at the water's edge. Rich, black hair formed a cloud behind her, framing the white robing that clothed her body and blending with the black wings that sprouted from her back.

 _'And I thought I was intimidated by Corrine.'_

Behind her were more women that bowed to Serena as Malphas helped her out of the boat.

"Gremory, my mate Serena."

The woman waved him off and took Serena's hand with a smile. "My, you're much more beautiful than that demon deserves."

"Gremory has a violent hatred for men." Ciel supplied from the shore.

"Well, if they weren't such useless, vile pigs."

"Hello Gremory!" A voice came from across the water.

When Serena turned she could see a bleak hill crowned with a large castle that hadn't been there before. The woman holding her hand glared at the waving brunette man across the water.

"Raum. He likes to tease Gremory." Malphas whispered. "Don't get in the middle of it."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Anyway," Gremory pulled Serena's attention back to her. "I'm certain that you are eager to see your new home. Should that man choose to be unbearable, you are welcome to come and see me."

"Thank you," Serena smiled not sure what else to say.

Malphas slid a hand around her waist. "Off we go then."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Gremory waved her hand and opened her palm to Serena. Laying against her skin was a single leaf of beaten and polished copper. "Welcome."

Serena looked to Malphas before taking the copper piece and realized it was on an almost invisible chain. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"It's from all of us. I doubt you'll see any more of the Forest Elder's this trip through."

She stopped when she saw a deer walking along the tree line. There didn't seem to be anything unusual about it, except its large size. The buck lowered its massive rack to the ground and stood again before wandering back into the trees.

"Furfur," Ciel whispered as he and Malphas helped her back into the little boat. "Don't take it personally. He likes his animal form and stays in it most of the time."

*********************Hell Welcomes You***********************

Flashing red and blue lights lit the night. Samuel had been asked to remain on the porch while the officers searched the house and surrounding area. What had started as a simple investigation had become a full scale search when a dog brought by one of the responding officers had found Serena's necklace on the path, her blood staining the silver almost black.

He had waited twenty four hours, like he was supposed to. That didn't make him feel any better. The blood on her necklace was long since dried. The detectives didn't know what to make of the water and gas and electricity being turned off. A call to the companies proved the bill had been paid. They had been shut off at the house, like someone going away for a while. However, all of her things were still in the house, including the keys to the doors. The bank book in a drawer showed thousands of dollars still in it and no activity in months.

They had found the garage shortly after starting. All five bays were full, not a car missing. How had she bought all of those? Every one of them had been in her name. New and fully paid for. Their keys rested in the box on the wall.

All of it had pushed the missing person's case into a full-scale investigation. Officers were looking through the house while others searched the trees and shoreline. They had asked him to stay here. He could tell they thought that Serena was dead. They didn't want him looking with them when they found the body. The shoreline was their first spot and where they were certain to find her. After he had told them that Serena knew how to swim, but wasn't the greatest.

Tara was at home, keeping Sam from coming down here and fending off the waves of condolences that were flooding in. When he had been given a permanent assignment in this town, their family had gotten to know many people. Everyone wanted to say something, offer support. He just wished they would go away. Neither of them needed to see this.

"Major."

The detective's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he focused on the man in front of him.

"Sir, we have to stop for the night."

"What? You can't. She has to be out there."

"Sir. We could walk right over her right now and not see her. There is no light in the woods. The trees are too thick."

"The shore?"

"Nothing." Detective Matthews looked away for a moment. "We're going to dredge the lake tomorrow."

Samuel shook his head. "She's not dead. I know she's not."

"Major. Go home for the night. There will be officers staying here, we're still processing the house."

"I can't just go home."

"Sir, there's nothing more you can do here." The detective put a hand on his shoulder. "Go home."

********************Hell Welcomes You********************

"We are now exiting the Forest of Passion," Ciel spoke from behind them. "Please make sure that all of your belongings are inside the boat and that you are securely seated as we enter the Enchanting Sea."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I think that I'm going to try to update once on week, on Saturday. But, you guys should know by now that the updates will probably turn sporadic after a few weeks. Sometimes, life gets in the way because bills need to be paid and sometimes, I just can't help myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I only claim Serena, Asta, as well as the demons and descendants that I introduce. I also do not own Soloman's Key, I'm only borrowing the names and places where the demons are found.

Hell Welcomes You

Chapter Two

Serena leaned back against Sebastian in their little cushioned boat and closed her eyes for a moment. She couldn't look at Ciel, dressed as he was in Sebastian's old uniform. It just wasn't right. And she wasn't supposed to call him Sebastian anymore. She had to remember that.

"So, why did I get a little prize?" Serena asked as she held up the pretty, copper leaf.

"It's tradition." He ran a clawed finger up her arm and smirked when she shivered. "When a demon brings a mate home, the other demons in his house normally give the mate a gift. A welcome, if you will. When an Elder finds their mate, the other Elders of the various territories will give a gift."

Serena ran a finger over the pendant again. "Oh. It's really pretty."

He brushed his lips over her hair as she looked ahead again.

"What's that?"

The water around them was picking up, blue water turning lighter with white waves cresting around them. Serena sat up, holding onto the side of the boat. Ahead of them, the world looked as though it fell away.

"Don't worry," he soothed as he pulled her back against him. "We are entering the Enchanting Sea."

"The river disappears!"

She looked back in time to see Ciel smirking at her.

"You'll see."

**********************Hell Welcomes You********************

Lizzy found herself wandering the halls of her home long after everyone else was in bed. The night servants seemed to know to leave her be. Sleep just wouldn't come. She kept seeing things whenever she closed her eyes. Ciel's body laid out in his coffin, Undertaker and his shovel. Opening them again, she swore that she had seen Ciel standing at the end of her bed.

The doors to her father's study were open and the dim light from the fire spread out into the hallway. Curious, Lizzy looked around the doorframe and saw Bardroy sitting in the chair in front of the marquis's large desk.

"Lizzy, you should be resting." Her father stood with Bard and came around his desk.

"I can't sleep."

"Come, I know something that can help that." He led her to the other seat and urged her to sit.

Bard was pouring something into a glass at the sideboard, before bringing the crystal glass to her and urging her to take it.

"What is this?" she stared at the amber liquid.

"Brandy."

Lizzy took a small sip and coughed. Bard laughed and patted her on the back for a moment.

"You'll get used to it," he assured before moving back to his own chair.

It was strange to see him sit. The servants never sat in front of her. But Bard wasn't a servant anymore. He had no master, and the annuity Ciel provided for him assured that he wouldn't again unless he chose to work for someone else. She had also never seen him in a regular suit. Bard was always wearing his chef's uniform. Even though she didn't think that she had ever eaten anything that he actually cooked.

It was always Sebastian.

Looking past the suit, Lizzy could see the former servant looked like hell. His face was drawn, his eyes were bloodshot and there was a slight tremble in his fingers as they rested on his knees. She wasn't the only one devastated. But, Bard simply lost an employer. That didn't make sense. Why would an employer leave enough to support his servants for years?

'Because they were more than that,' her mind whispered.

The Phantomhive manor only has six servants, when it should have had at least twenty. There was no way for them to be nameless people that kept the house running when Ciel saw the same faces day after day. That wasn't him. No matter how cold he had become, the little boy that had once called his father's butler 'Grandpa' wouldn't have seen just a servant in those that shared his home.

They were family, no matter how annoying he found them.

"Why are you still up, Father? I thought that you had gone to bed hours ago."

Alexis Midford looked uncomfortable as he shifted in his chair. "There are still some things with the estate to be settled."

"I thought Mr. Collins already had everything taken care of."

The marquis looked at Bard.

"There's some things missing," Bard said.

"What?"

Alexis leaned forward and ran a hand over the book laying on his desk. "There is a rather large amount of money missing, as well as artwork and antiques that should have been in the inventory before the manor was locked."

"Missing?" Lizzy knew that her voice was raising, but she couldn't stop it. "What do you mean missing?"

"Lizzy, you need to calm down."

"No, who would take Ciel's things?"

Bard put a hand on her shoulder and Lizzy realized that she had started to stand. He pushed the glass closer and urged her to drink again.

"How much is missing?"

"What?"

"How much?"

"About half," the marquis said. "Everything that was not on the inventory were all things that were not part of the estate."

***********************Hell Welcomes You***********************

"You can look now."

Serena felt Malphas shift under her and pulled her head out of his shoulder. The rapids had been exciting, but terrifying. Their little boat should not have sailed so easily through them. They should have been in the water, fighting for their lives. Or she would have been. That's why she held onto her demon so tight. Nothing was going to kill him. Surely he wouldn't let her drown after everything else.

Rich, jade-colored water spread out around them as far as she could see. Serena turned to look behind them, but no trace of the Forest or the river they had followed remained.

"Don't worry, it's all still there." Ciel smirked as she looked around him. "When we get close to the border, you'll see the next area."

"Elder Malphas."

A flirty, smooth voice came over the side of the boat. Ciel stopped directing them and let the gondola float with the current. A beautiful blonde popped her head over the side and leaned on the edge of the boat.

"We didn't know that you were going to visit today." She smiled sweetly at the Elder, ignoring the other two.

Serena twitched at the seductive tone and leaned over her demon.

"Hi, I'm Serena. His mate."

Serena held her hand out to the woman. Malphas and Ciel shouted before her demon grabbed her hand and held it up.

"Never invite a demon to touch you," he whispered.

"Yes, you'll live longer," the blonde sneered.

Malphas snarled at the woman and she pushed away from the boat.

"Kitani, why are you here?" Ciel asked. "Uvall should be greeting us."

"He's coming. I was already here."

"Yes, and she's going back now."

The blonde jerked and bowed her head at the growl behind her.

He was easily the oldest demon that Serena had ever seen. Not that it looked bad on him. Silvery hair fell past his shoulders and framed a powerful face that was lined with age. He carried heavy muscle, built more like Edwin than Sebastian. Malphas. She had to remember to call him Malphas.

In the distance, the red head saw Kitani dive beneath the surface of the water. An iridescent-scaled tail splashed water up at them. Water that the man stopped with a shove of his hand.

"I do apologize. Kitani believes that she is old enough to act like a child."

"I'm sure Malphas can take some of the blame," Serena said as she glared at him.

Her demon just blinked at her.

Uvall hid a laugh by coughing into his hand.

"Welcome to having a mate. Which reminds me." He reached back into the water and pulled a lovely, white clamshell to present to them. "From all of us."

Inside, lay a large pink pearl.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Serena reached out to touch it, mesmerized by the pearl.

Uvall shut the shell as soon as her fingers got close and laughed. Serena jerked her hand back, feeling her demon slip an arm around her waist.

"Sorry. Do not touch the pearl unless you are going to be spending some time with us."

"What?"

Ciel leaned down behind her. "It'll make you scaly."

"No way." Serena looked back and gasped. "Awesome."

"It is incentive to come back and see us again," Uvall said with a smile.

"And I think that it's time for us to move on. There are still several areas to introduce my mate to."

"Crocell is also waiting to speak to you."

"Of course." Malphas bowed his head. "Good day, Uvall."

"To you as well." He answered the other Elder's bow as he backed away from their craft.

Serena smiled as Ciel started steering them away and leaned back to wave. "Thank you."

Malphas pulled her back with a growl.

"What?"

"He was flirting with you."

"Yeah, doesn't feel so good from this side does it?"

"Serena," he sighed. "I did not invite her flirting."

"You just didn't stop it. How did you even have sex with her? Never mind, I don't want to know." She held up a hand to stop his answer. "Can we stop meeting people that you've fucked?"

Malphas growled, "That's not appropriate language for a lady."

"It's as nice as you're going to get. Speaking of nice, why can't you go after anyone that's civil?"

"You like me," Ciel said.

Serena looked up and thought for a moment. "That doesn't surprise me."

"And Edwin."

The red head gasped as she stared at her demon. "Actually, I'm kind of intrigued by that one. I can't see either of you..., Never mind."

"Crocell, dead ahead."

Serena jumped when Ciel waved to the cliffs that hadn't been there a minute ago. They rose in front of them to frame the sea.

"Where did those come from?"

"I told you that you would see more when we got to the border," Ciel said behind them.

A large castle sat at the very top of the cliffs. Made of glossy white stones that reflected the dim light from the water, the structure glowed from its perch. Dark blue covered the awnings over each balcony and tile roof, giving off a Mediterranean air.

She could see someone at the top of the cliffs, white hair shining like a small beacon. Serena gasped as the person jumped off the edge and fell to the churning waves below. A rock rose out of the water, the demon landing on it before jumping to another.

The man that stepped up to their boat looked not much older than Serena. His white hair was cut to frame his face and highlighted his gold eyes that glowed lightly. He moved with the same grace that she had always associated with Sebastian.

Malphas helped her stand before facing the other Elder. "Crocell."

"Welcome to the Enchanting Sea."

"Uvall already met us."

"I hope he gave you our gift." He looked around Malphas to Serena. "And the greeting was for your mate."

Crocell reached past to take the red head's hand. "You must be the artist that Malphas has spoken of."

She looked to her demon and saw his glare, but it didn't look like he was going to do anything.

"I guess so."

"Such modesty. I look forward to seeing some of your work."

Ciel leaned against his oar as he watched them. "Crocell is quite a lover of art."

"I merely enjoy beautiful things," Crocell said smoothly as he bent down and kissed her fingers.

Malphas growled a warning and Crocell backed off, bowing his head slightly before focusing on the red head again.

"You shall have to invite me when you have a showing."

"A showing." Serena looked at Malphas. "I wasn't planning on anything like that."

"Nonsense, an artist's work should be appreciated."

"You don't even know what medium I use."

"Your fingers carry a trace of turpentine." He licked his lips. "You are a painter, yes?"

Serena nodded.

"Lovely."

"We really must be going," Malphas growled as he pulled Serena tighter against him.

"Of course." Crocell bowed as his rock slid back a little. "I look forward to my invitation to your home."

***************Hell Welcomes You****************

Lizzy looked out the window over the familiar drive as their carriage pulled up to the front of the former Phantomhive Estate. How had she never noticed how imposing the manor was? Maybe it was because everything was dark? Or because she knew that it was empty now.

The house felt dead.

Her father insisted on looking one last time through every store room and shed. The crown wouldn't bother to do so. What was missing was part of Ciel's personal funds. It would have been claimed by the family anyway.

Frances was more than willing to point the finger at Sebastian.

Lizzy didn't think so. Sebastian had never seemed to be concerned with money. Ciel didn't even leave the butler anything in his will, as he did everyone else. He wasn't like the others. Sebastian would easily find another master.

She hoped it wasn't in London. Lizzy wasn't sure she could stand seeing the butler serve someone else. It was almost fitting that he had disappeared when Ciel died. Back to wherever he had come from, she was sure. His origins had always been a mystery. Her father had looked into his background and found nothing. No school would claim such a phenomenal student, no other noble lost such a servant.

And the will had said was that Sebastian had already gotten what he wanted. What was that supposed to mean?

Her mother exited the carriage first, waiting just outside for her. Everyone watched her now. They never left her alone after she tore her wedding dress to shreds. She still didn't regret it. That dress needed to go.

Bard was waiting at the top of the stairs, one of the doors already open for them. The servants had all come back to help them search through the house. They would know more about the storerooms and attic than the family would. Snake was there to hand her out of the carriage and Lizzy wondered if her mother had already offered the man a place with them. He was the one that seemed to be training with Sebastian, and actually retaining the lessons.

However, Ciel had left him a living. Snake didn't have to look for work, none of them did. After this, they would probably all leave. There was nothing left for them here. There was nothing left for any of them here.

****************Hell Welcomes You*****************

"So, why was it okay for Crocell to touch me, but not your fish skank?"

Ciel snickered and Serena saw Malphas glare at him.

"Crocell is an Elder. For me to make a fuss over him touching your hand, when it was not aggressive toward any of us, I would be welcoming a house war."

"Okay, I still don't get it."

Ciel leaned down. "If the Elder had been aggressive when Crocell was not, Crocell would have been well within his rights to be offended."

"Ah."

Serena looked ahead and blinked at the set of gates that had appeared. Ciel was steering them to a crack in the cliff face, rapids appearing around them again.

"I think I'm starting to get used to this place."

Malphas ran his lips over her knuckles, the same place that Crocell had touched her. "We'll skirt the edge of the Spring of Wisdom next."

Author's Note 2: I know that it seems like Serena's meeting a lot of nice demons, but remember, they're demons. They always appear nice on the surface…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I am so excited for Lucifer on the 25th! It's a little late, but I still made it this week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I only claim Serena and Asta, as well as the demons and descendants that I introduce.

Hell Welcomes You

Chapter Three

"I apologize that none of the fires have been lit, my lady."

Tanaka led the way into the hall, no one offering to take their coats. It was simply too cold in the manor that had been locked up for two weeks. Finny waited by the staircase, staring at the floor as Mei-Rin held onto his arm. Lizzy remembered how awful Bard had looked the night before and the rest mirrored it.

Even Tanaka. He had lived through three Earls, and now the family was gone. Who knew who the crown would give the property to. It could be years before anyone came to live here again. The manor could just wear away.

She heard a sniffle as her mother led her to a set of chairs that had been brought into the main hall and looked to the stairs. Finny's head was still down and the former maid was whispering to him. Lizzy pulled away from Frances to put a hand on his shoulder. A sob came out before it was muffled.

"I'm sorry, my lady. But, what's going to happen to the house now? There's no one to take care of it and the young master wouldn't like that."

"Actually, it doesn't look bad." Edward kept looking around as he mused. "I know that it's only been two weeks, but there is no dust anywhere."

Mei-Rin left Finny to her and started walking around as well, looking up. "We're in the country, but there's no spider webs. It was always something that we had to do daily."

"No dust or spider webs." The Marquis took off his gloves. "And the house isn't as cold as it should be. It should be freezing in here, but I'm only chilled."

"Someone has been here." Frances pushed open the doors to the salon, but backed out. "Not here."

She headed for the stairs and everyone followed. On the second floor, they felt the temperature rise another couple degrees.

"Whoever it was, they spent time up here." Frances went straight for the Earl's study and pushed the door open before any of the men could do it for her. "It's warmer in here than anywhere else. Someone spent time in here."

Bard slipped past her to kneel down in front of the fireplace. He touched the bricks inside with the back of his hand and turned back to everyone crowded in the doorway.

"The bricks are still warm. Not much, but they should be freezing. They're not. The bricks are comfortable to touch."

He looked around the room. "Finny, go get some coal."

"We put it in the storehouse."

"No, look in the box."

The blonde hurried out, happy with something to do. Tanaka went to the bookshelves that had obviously been dusted.

"We emptied the box before we closed the house up."

"What do you wanna bet, someone's refilled it?" Bard stood and went past everyone again, into the hallway. He stopped outside the Earl's door and pulled the handle. "We left this room unlocked. Only Sebastian ever had the key and it wasn't in the box so we didn't lock this door."

The handle didn't move. Snake said nothing, only turned and went back to the stairs.

*******************Hell Welcomes You*******************

Jewel-colored leaves grew over the river on one side, leaning down as if to touch the water. Serena held out a hand and one of the leaves seemed to stretch to meet her. The leaf was a pretty blue/green and soft as a cloud as it passed over her skin.

"The Spring of Wisdom houses some of the most beautiful plants," Ciel offered as he skirted them along the edge of the bank. "I'm sure that they will come to greet us near the gate. It is to the one that we're looking for."

"Ciel spends quite a bit of time with the Spring demons when we are home."

"We've got company."

On the other bank, a man was walking toward them. He didn't look remarkable until they were closer. Messy brown hair and a tall frame weren't unusual, but his eyes were a warm red. Dressed in black linen tunic and pants, the man looked as though he were only out for a stroll and just happened upon them. The way he waited for the boat to come across the river changed that idea.

It was as if he knew that they were going to stop.

"Serena, Amon is a Fallen. Please let me handle this."

"What makes you think that I wouldn't?"

"Past experience," he drawled.

Serena started to say something but stopped. Even Ciel had straightened and was being silent behind them.

"Amon." Malphas helped Serena out of the boat, leaving Ciel inside.

When she looked back, Serena saw Ciel staring at the floor of the boat. Going on instinct, the red head curtsied like the first time had met Ciel. It didn't look as good in the shorter, sundress that Sebastian had picked out for her, but seemed to be acceptable. When she looked up again, Amon was smiling at her.

"I know that you are probably in a hurry to get home, however I am to remind you of Lucifer's invitation."

A beautiful, rolling accent made Serena want to take a step forward. It was almost like when she had first seen Luce. Only, the little thread of panic wasn't there.

"Invitation?" Malphas looked down at Serena.

"Yeah. At the Fall Festival, Lucifer said that Regina wanted me to come visit after we had gotten settled in."

Malphas stared at her.

"I see that your mate does not understand the significance," Amon laughed.

He leaned down. "Serena, not everyone is invited to the Palace."

"Oh, I guess it has something to do with…," She stopped when she saw Amon's fierce glare and realized that she was about to let Undertaker's secret out of the bag. It must mean that Lucien and Edwin had kept his secret as well. "Never mind."

Amon's smile reappeared but Malphas had taken on a suspicious look. A quick glance behind her showed Ciel watching her with the same look.

Amon coughed into his hand to bring their attention back to him.

"Anyway, I'm sure that we will look forward to recieveing you at the Palace." The Fallen bowed and backed away from them, fading from sight until Serena wasn't sure that she had seen him at all.

"Palace?"

"The Palace of Transgressions," Malphas explained. "It is located in the very center on this side and protected by the areas around it. All the Fallen make their home there. Normally, the Elders only go there to attend Court."

Malphas led her back to the boat after a glance behind them. Serena looked, but there was no one there. For some reason, she had a feeling he was making sure that Amon wasn't watching.

Ciel was still staring as she stepped back into the boat.

"What?"

"I can't believe that they didn't tell me that you were invited to the Palace," he said. "I know that you met Luce in London, but still."

Serena gasped as she turned around. "You were the cat at the teashop."

"Of course, we had to make sure that Lucifer wasn't trying to get a little back from being left out of the loop."

"Speaking of," Malphas interrupted and turned his mate's attention back to him. "Secrets are not normally kept between mates."

"It's not my secret to tell."

"Is this secret going to come back on me?"

Serena thought for a moment. "No, actually it will probably be a good thing."

He still wasn't happy, that was obvious, but both demons appeared willing to let it go. For now at least. Ciel shoved them away from the shore to continue their journey and Serena settled back against her demon. She really just wanted to get this tour over with now. All the rules that she had to know, secrets to keep, people she still missed; it was exhausting keeping up with everything.

"We will by-pass the other areas for now and head straight for the tower," Malphas whispered against her hair.

"Yeah, you still have to be introduced to everyone."

***************************Hell Welcomes You***************************

Snake opened the door and stepped back so that Frances and Elizabeth could go in first. The room was immaculate, not a speck of dust anywhere and nothing sitting out. The dressing room was the same and Bard jerked the doors to the Earl's closets open. Everything inside was gone.

"We didn't take the clothes out of here."

"I'm sure that they have been crated and stored in the attic," Tanaka said quietly.

Going back into the bedroom, Bard pointed to the bed. "That was still made when we left."

Instead, the bed had been stripped and the linens stored. Even the bed hangings were gone. The paintings had been taken off the wall, stored again, they were all sure.

"It has to have been Sebastian," Mei-Rin said as they all explored the room. "There was no one else that could get in here after we gave the keys over."

"Where is his room?" Edward asked the servants as he headed back out into the hallway.

"I'll show you." Tanaka took the lead, guiding them back down the stairs instead of up to the attic rooms that the other servants had occupied.

Going through the dining room, Tanaka opened the servant's door to the kitchen and continued on. He moved easily through the hallways that had once been under his own command, the large group trailing behind him like a morbid train.

When they reached the end of the hallway and the single door that waited, Bard reminded him that the handle, embossed with the Phantomhive coat of arms, was always locked. They had not been able to get into the butler's room after the Earl's death. The key was gone and the door locked as always.

The well-oiled hinges didn't even make a whisper of sound as the knob turned and the door opened inward. Everyone crowded around the frame, afraid to walk inside. No one was allowed inside Sebastian's room. The only time anyone else had crossed the threshold was when they had followed the Earl. When they all thought Sebastian was dead.

The room was always empty, but now it was completely stripped. The bedlinens were gone, just like upstairs. Snake walked in slowly and opened the wardrobe cabinet. Nothing was hanging inside. Instead, it was packed with the linens for the bed. The rest of the room was just as empty.

"He's not here," Bard said as he walked out of the butler's attached bathroom.

Finny started crying again, "They both really are gone."

******************Hell Welcomes You**************

Serena felt a little tinge of panic as they sailed through a set of large, iron gates set with precious jewels. Symbols she didn't understand were worked into the metal in lines at the very top and throughout the gates themselves.

Malphas had turned to look at the closed gates to the Spring of Wisdom. No one had come to greet them and Ciel had mentioned that he had never seen the gates closed.

Looking closer, one did stand out to her. The same symbol she had seen in Ciel's eye so long ago and recreated in the bookshelf hiding Ciel's stash.

"They represent the Elders of the Bastion," Ciel supplied from behind them.

"Bastion?"

Malphas nuzzled her hair. "The Bastion of Riches. It is where our home is located."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Trying to build a website will give you a migraine. I am so technologically-challenged. At least it's finally off the ground, not complete, but started.

On another note, a little advice for new writers that get a professional critique and it just guts you; accept the criticism for what it is, advice on making your writing better, and keep going. You'll never get better if someone doesn't point out your mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I only claim Serena and Asta, as well as the demons and descendants that I introduce. I do not own Solomon's Key either, I'm only borrowing the locations and some of the demon's names.

Hell Welcomes You

Chapter Four

Serena heard Malphas sigh as their boat turned to follow the river, now a shimmering, iridescent gold color, and two people appeared at the next bend.

"Oh no," Ciel groaned.

"What?"

"Seere. She has great curiosity when it comes to humans." He nodded to the woman waiting for them to land on the bank then to the tall figure in armor. "And Cimeies is rather protective of her. I don't understand why. She's almost as old as myself."

"How old are you?"

"So many questions." He smirked at her, showing that he had no intention of answering. "Here we go."

Malphas stood and helped her to her feet again, holding her closer as the boat rocked when they hit the shore.

"Seere." Malphas greeted the woman before turning to the man covered in black armor. "Cimeies."

"Malphas. I see you made it back with something better than a new demon this time." Seere bounced over to Serena, but stopped shy of actually touching her.

Her dark hair was shot through with bright blonde and her eyes glowed a strange yellow, almost gold, as she stared at the red head. Her hand raised toward Serena's face and Malphas snarled behind her.

Seere stuck her tongue out and came back around to Cimeies.

"And here I was going to tell you all the gossip," she said as she draped herself over the larger demon's armored shoulder.

"Gossip?"

"Surely, you noticed the gates closed to the Spring of Wisdom." Seere giggled as she slipped behind Cimeies to reappear on the other side. "The gates that are never closed."

Serena saw her demon's eyes narrow.

"I know that you can get the information from Haagenti, but he's not home right now." She pouted. "Who knows how long will he be away and you'll be out of the loop the entire time."

Malphas growled as he rubbed his temple. "What do you want, Seere?"

"Five minutes to study your human."

"Two minutes."

"Three."

"Three minutes. Nothing invasive or past clothing."

Seere looked offended. "Of course. I understand a mate's importance." She pointed to Cimeies. "Take notes."

The demon pulled out a tape measure and waved Malphas away from his mate. Serena jumped when Seere snapped the tape measure out and focused her full attention on the red head. She was right. Gold flashed at her as the woman moved around her, taking measurements of her body as she went.

Seere kept talking to the other demon in a language that Serena didn't recognize as the armored being jotted everything down on a piece of paper he had pulled from nowhere. At least it didn't sound aggressive and Malphas and Ciel weren't moving as if it was.

"How often do you have to feed?"

She jerked back at the English. "Feed? Do you mean eat?"

"Yes, yes."

"It's recommended to eat three times a day. Plus snacks."

"You really eat that often?" Seere pulled the tape to measure her height. "You are not the average height for a human in this day and age. I thought you would eat less. Is your bloodline small?"

"Not really. I'm the shortest of them."

"Fascinating." She wrapped the tape around Serena's head. "Malphas, isn't she the average height for a female when you were human?"

"Perhaps. Maybe an inch taller."

"Excellent."

Seere fired off more questions about Serena's family, hometown and habits. How active was she? What was her favorite flavor and food?

"Time's up," Malphas stepped between them. "What is going on in the Spring?"

"Alloces from the Wilderness has been offended by something Vapula said. They haven't quite declared war on each other, but its close. Not only are we situated in the middle, but Vapula isn't our biggest fan to begin with. Belial has tried talking to Vapula but she isn't moved. My guess is it has something to do with her mate." Cimeies rolled the paper he had been writing on up and handed it to Seere. "The Elders are already choosing sides."

Malphas groaned.

Serena looked back at Ciel, hoping he would explain. Instead, he just shook his head.

"Gusion isn't doing anything about this?" Ciel asked.

"Vapula isn't listening to him." She turned back to Malphas. "We are quite glad that you have returned to the watchtower as our homes fall into the center of this mess."

Serena looked back at her demon. "Watchtower?"

"Our home guards the Bastion."

**********************Hell Welcomes You*******************

Luce listened to the soft chime of the bells his son used as a warning for anyone trying to enter his home as he walked through the door. It wasn't the first time he had marveled at what his child had managed to find during his travels. The bells themselves had been dipped in a saint's blood that allowed them to ward off those with malicious intent.

He slipped easily past the showroom and counter to walk into the workshop that served as buffer between the store and home. Aelius was bent over another of his creations, hands steadily forming a lovely bird on the wooden top in front of him. He didn't look up when his father stopped at the end of the coffin.

"I know that I haven't surprised you," Luce said as he waited for his son's attention.

"No, but I am on a deadline."

"I see." Lucifer walked around behind Aelius and looked closer at his work. "I suppose that I should have sent some notice that I was coming. It is well done."

"Thank you," Aelius grumbled.

This was normally when their communication fell apart. Seeing the feather that Aelius still wore in his hair gave him the boost to keep going, instead of retreating before his son started yelling.

"You should be happy to know that Serena has crossed through the gate with her demon."

He saw the small slip of his son's chisel and the gouge in the wood that he now had to fix.

"That's good."

"I don't understand why you are so drawn to her. She isn't your mother anymore, she doesn't remember you as her son. You will not get anything from her."

"That's the problem." Aelius set down the chisel and stood straight. "I'm fully aware that there is nothing that she can or will give me."

Lucifer shook his head. "Then what is it?"

"Sometimes people like to see people. Simple."

"Nothing is that simple. I tried to teach you that."

"And I found a different answer."

**********************Hell Welcomes You*******************

 _1894 The Bastion of Riches – Watchtower_

Malphas carried his newest demon through the doors of his home and stopped at everyone gathered in the hall. Lucien had obviously been busy. The entrance hall had been re-decorated from it's normal dark palette to include festive streamers in neon colors that burned his eyes. And where had Lucien gotten the balloons…, or the idea that all of it would look good together.

All of his demons looked at the boy in his arms and looked back to Lucien, confused. Especially Edwin, who was coming toward him. Malphas waved off the large demon as he moved through his hall to the spiral stairs that led up into the tower, not stopping until he reached the floor below his own. The door to the room on the left side opened to let him in and he created a bed in the center to lay his former master on.

It didn't surprise him that Ciel had passed out after they went through Lucifer's Gate. The boy didn't know how to shield himself from the gate's draining power. He would wake up shortly. Unfortunately, it meant he was going to have to feed his former prey again.

He didn't have much left to spare.

Slipping back out the door, Malphas ignored Edwin coming up the stairs and went to his own rooms, a floor up. The seal he always placed around the doors when he looked to contract was already gone. Suspicious, he opened the door slowly when up the shallow set of steps that opened onto the floor.

Lucien's mate Emily, and the only human in his house, was walking across the room. She looked back before seeing him and stopped. He could feel her fear reverberate throughout the room.

"Emily, what are you doing in my rooms?"

He tried to remember that Emily was human and may not understand the demon's interactions. Inside the tower, a demon's rooms were their own territory. He tried to stay out of his demons' rooms as much as possible and allowed them to put up their own seals when they left the tower. Of course, he could break through their seals if he had too.

"I just…I had brought…"

Malphas saw the basket that she was hunching around and smelled the contents. Soaps and some of the small pieces of their world that would make a human more comfortable and feel at home. A gift to his new mate. She must have been trying to get it out of the room when he came back with a new demon instead.

"Just go," he said quietly.

"Elder, I…"

"Emily."

She jumped a little and hurried past him. Such a timid personality. He made sure the door closed before walking further into the room. He could feel Haagenti's power telling him who had opened his seal. His old mentor must have let Emily in the first time.

Taking a look around the space, Malphas wondered what Serena would have thought of the room he created. The last time he had updated it had been his last contract, over a century ago. He had been in Italy at the time and fell in love with the palazzos. A mosaic of Lucifer's fall covered the floor and the walls were painted in frescos of some of the more inviting places of his home. The room was brighter than anywhere else in the tower.

He realized that he didn't know what Serena would have thought of the room. Her own personal taste had never been explored in their short time together. Did she like the way the manor had been decorated? It had been the perfect merger of style and tradition for the late 19th century, but she had never said anything about it.

Surely, an artist would have an opinion of their own space.

The heavy wood desk nearby sailed easily through the air to crash into the large bed he had made to share with his mate. The crash was strangely satisfying and he reached for the next piece of furniture. A bookcase that he had created to curve with the wall to separate the bathing area from the rest of the bedroom made an even bigger crash.

Soon, nothing more came to his hand.

Looking at the destruction around him, Malphas was still cold as he slid to his knees in the midst of the pieces. It didn't matter. He only used this room for a small break from his responsibilities as the Elder. He didn't sleep, didn't need to bathe, as he could simply remove any dirt from his skin with power, and he could create any clothing that he wanted. No one would care if he left the room the way it was or if he just cleaned it out and never replaced anything.

"Elder."

He didn't bother to turn around at Edwin's voice.

"Leave me," he said quietly.

"We are unused to seeing you this way, Elder."

"Just leave me be."

Malphas felt Edwin come further into the room and growled. Although the demon had been one of the first members of his house with Lucien, Edwin should know better than to push him.

"Lucien said that you were to return with a mate, not a new demon."

His voice was harsh. "Change of plans."

"We are unsure of what to do now. What happened, Elder?"

"She's gone."

"Elder?"

"She's dead." He snorted. "Or she hasn't even been born yet. But I don't know where to find her."

"I don't understand."

"Serena was pulled from…" Malphas stopped.

Standing, the Elder brushed past Edwin on his way to the door.

"Watch Ciel. He shouldn't wake before I get back."

***************Hell Welcomes You********************

 _Present- Bastion of Riches Watchtower_

Serena took a deep breath as Sebastian led her up the stairs of the massive tower that had appeared as they rounded the end of the Crystal Forest. The round structure, made of large blocks of shiny, black stone, rose out of a field. She smelled the same fragrance that had been in the soap that he had used on her and saw small flowers in various colors dotting the grasses.

The double doors opened to welcome them into the tower and Serena was reminded of the manor house's dark interior. What had she expected of the same demon that decorated the Earl's house as well?

Modern chandiliers made from crystal reminded her of floating bubbles and mixed nicely with the antiques table holding bouquets of flowers. Each was set between three sets of double doors. The set directly across matched the set they had walked through.

A beautiful, spiral staircase reached for the top of the tower made of iron. More of the same precious stones that had been set in the gate for the Bastion were studded throughout the swirling pattern of the railing. Looking closer at the hall, the sconces were actually large, glowing jewels.

Everyone was already standing in the center, waiting for them. Serena recognized Lucien and Teo and Corrine, in the midst of about twenty others. Lucien's hand was resting on the shoulder of the smiling woman in front of him. The strawberry blonde must be his mate, Emily.

Ciel slipped around the couple to join the crowd welcoming them. Everyone bowed, but Serena noticed the slight hesitation on Lucien's part. He still wasn't happy with her. She felt the growl through the hand Malphas was holding.

He had noticed Lucien too.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I warned that updates would be sporadic, but there is hope for me yet. I admit that I was getting lost in the beginning, too many ideas and people to be brought in, but I have been very productive this weekend. I have put my thoughts in a semblance of order and created an outline. How long that outline will last, we'll find out together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I only claim Serena and Asta, as well as the demons and descendants that I introduce.

Hell Welcomes You

Chapter Five

Serena wandered around the large, open area that Malphas had told her was their bedroom. The entire top floor of the tower was theirs and the demon in question waited in the center while she walked around.

Ciel was currently sulking in his own rooms. He hadn't been happy to leave, actually waiting until Malphas snarled at him before leaving. She couldn't even see Corrine pushing it that far.

Malphas was perfectly still, not a hair moving as she looked around the room. Dark wood and rich, dark colors made the large space feel more intimate. The bed took up the most space, not surprising. She pulled the comforter back and saw the sheets.

Serena ran her hand along the slick, black silk and shivered. Looking behind her, she saw the smirk on Malphas's face. The smirk was so familiar, but the being that wore it wasn't. She focused on the bed again.

"Serena, what's wrong?"

She jumped and looked over her shoulder. "It's nothing."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

The redhead turned, staring at the sharp boots that encased his legs.

"I'm looking at you."

"I assure you that I'm more interesting than my shoes."

"They are an interesting thing for a man to wear." She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Not something that you would normally see."

Malphas slipped a finger under her chin and forced Serena to look up. He didn't miss the small jerk when she looked at him.

"What is wrong?"

"I think I liked your hair short."

The black locks changed, shortening to the length they had been the night she died.

"It's just…"

"Serena. Sebastian is a mask. He doesn't exist. There are pieces of him," he tapped on his chest. "Here, but the butler never really existed."

"I know that."

His hand slid over her jaw and Serena felt butter-soft leather instead of skin. Looking up, the red head saw Sebastian standing in front of her, butler's uniform crisp and perfect as always. She felt a smile and knew that it was the wrong thing, long before Malphas shook his head.

"This isn't me, Serena. This isn't your mate."

"I know that. I'm just…more comfortable with this." She moved closer, inhaling the scent of spiced vanilla. "All of our time together, Sebastian is what I am used to seeing."

"What is wrong with Malphas?"

Serena opened her mouth but closed it quickly.

"He just feels…out of my reach."

"Serena."

He lowered his head to hers, coaxing her to meet him.

"Besides," Serena whispered against his lips. "I always wanted to help you out of this uniform."

********************************Hell Welcomes You******************************

Undertaker heard the bell that warned of incoming visitors. He felt only the smallest spark of power. Human then. Sliding on his cloak and hat, he slipped into the shop ready to do business.

The two officers weren't who he was expecting. One was obviously uncomfortable, younger, barely fledged and looking around the shop from close to the door. The other was strangely familiar.

"Afternoon, can I help you with something?" He giggled as he looked at the officer by the door and laughed again when the man jumped.

"Excuse my partner." The other came forward after a glare. "I wanted to thank you for the work you did for Caroline. My niece would have loved it."

"You are very welcome."

"I'm sorry to have to ask, but we were recently informed that you had a visitor from the United States."

"True, almost a year ago." Undertaker sat down easily on a coffin that laid in the middle of the floor.

The officer by the door inched a little further away as the mortician got comfortable.

"It is strange that you mention Serena. She actually helped me on Caroline's masterpiece."

"So, more than just a visit?"

"Did she stay here? No. Serena had a room at The Halkin. She became a friend over the course of her visits."

"Visits?" The officer by the door finally met his eyes but flinched. "She came here more than once?"

"Several times, actually."

"You do know that she has recently disappeared."

"I had heard that. She recently graduated college. Are you certain that she simply didn't go exploring? Serena had quite a nose for trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Wrong place, wrong time. You understand. That is how we met."

*******************************Hell Welcomes You****************************

Serena cuddled against her demon, inhaling the spicy vanilla of his skin and quite proud of how comfortable she was naked against him. How comfortable she was with the nails that were lazily trailing up and down her spine as a strange purring echoed from below her cheek. How comfortable she was with her fingers rubbing the cool, soft skin that gave hints of the strength of the lean body it covered.

Then again, it was always easier for them in the dark.

"So, tell me about what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked softly.

"What…Cimeies was talking about."

"At this point, I know as much as you do. Haagenti will know more." He moved her hair back so that he could see her face. "Actually, I was ordered to bring you to his home as soon as we came through the gate."

Serena looked up. "Ordered."

"Hmm. Haagenti has a problem remembering that I am no longer his little underling."

"Sounds like it." She sat up, pulling the sheet with her. Not that Malphas appeared to mind. "I do want to go. I was promised information."

"Information," he purred. "About what?"

"You, of course."

He looked at her seriously. "You realize that I'll be going as Malphas, no Sebastian."

"I know and I will be comfortable with you," she waved her hands around. "Like that. But, you've had forever to get used to seeing yourself that way. I've had a few hours."

"You liked it at the lake house."

"You still scared me."

He smirked. "I thought your shivering was from something else."

"It was. You, like that, it's amazing, but it's terrifying too. I'll get used to it and then I probably won't believe that I was ever blown away by how you are now. But," Serena stopped as she looked around them. "Everything is so strange. Everyone is strange. I just want something familiar."

"Ciel is the same."

She glared over her shoulder. "You and I both know that's a lie."

"Well, he looks the same."

"Not to me. His whole…everything has changed to me."

"Because he's happy? That's a rather uncharitable view."

The red head just stared at him.

"You do still want him? If not, I would be happy to tell him." An evil light glowed in his eyes.

"I'm sure that you would."

"But, you do."

"You know, this is a strange kind of awful to be talking to you about."

"Because you were so jealous about Corrine?"

"Well if I didn't have a cast of hundreds around, I wouldn't be so upset."

"Hundreds? Serena, they were all before I knew that you would exist. And I have not looked at one of them since." He thought for a moment. "Except for Ciel."

"I had a feeling about that one," she said with a smile.

"Not until he was a demon. But, you don't appear jealous of that. I wonder why?"

There was a look on his face that told her he knew why, or at least thought he did.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The thought excites you."

"It does not."

"They why are you blushing?"

"Maybe because you're naked? I haven't seen nearly as many people naked as you have."

"And you never will," he growled. "You like the idea. You want to watch."

Serena turned away and scooted to the edge of the large bed. "I do not!"

Malphas snagged her arm, pulling her back against him. "Mates shouldn't lie to each other, Serena."

She shivered at the warm breath on the back of her neck.

"Although I'm not happy about sharing my mate, that is one fantasy I can easily make a reality."

"So it's okay for you to be with someone else."

"Only from necessity."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're all jealous over me, but telling me that I'm crazy if I am."

"I never said that you were mentally ill. Only that there is no reason for you to be jealous."

"But there is for you?"

"Because if I engage in sex with someone else, it is because I need to keep my prey happy so that I can eat and stay strong. If you do, it's because you want someone else."

She stared back with a raised eyebrow. "You're still thinking about eating Ciel?"

"I could be quite crude right now, but I will not." Malphas sighed as he let her go. "You are right. I took Ciel because I wanted to, and because he brought it up. But Ciel is not what you're jealous over."

"I always wondered if there was something there."

"I do not love him," he said easily as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"I know that. When he was human, I thought that he might have, but it was more keeping you."

"Owning me. Every part of me. He was put off by you at first, and the power that you could hold over me. It changed when he started to love you."

"That sounds awful."

"Ciel had known and understood from the day we met that I was not human. His first image of me was as Malphas, not Sebastian. He knew that our relationship was not about regard or friendship. It was about power. Which of us was in control."

"You still enjoyed your time there. I know that you did. And the manga said that was the first deal you had ever made like that."

"You mean doing things the human way?" Sebastian nodded. "Yes, it was. Most of my masters had been greatly entertained by shows of power. Ciel was not. I found some enjoyment in that."

"In doing things perfectly?"

"You should be happy about that."

The way he looked at her made Serena turned away again. She finally made it off the bed, jerking the sheet to cover her and stumbling over the length. Sebastian was smart enough not to laugh as she made her way to the center of the room, and then to a door set into the only wall.

"Where are you going, my mate?"

"Well, I kind of need clothes."

"I don't know about that. I quite like what you're in now."

Serena looked back to the bed, seeing him leaning on his side and framed by the dense black of the bed sheets. The smirk on his face told her that he knew exactly how good he looked. Serena jerked through the door.

She stopped as soon as she could see around her. White fabric hung from either side of Serena as she walked through the narrow room toward the next door she could see. Different textures touched her skin as she walked and finally she pulled one of the softest pieces of silk from the rest. A beautiful gown, fluid lines of silk that would hug the body that slipped into it. Tiny, silver flowers edged the bottom of the gown.

"I saw that on a woman in the 1930's and I wanted to see you in it."

She turned to see him leaning against the doorframe in only pants. Absently, she noticed that his feet were bare and the black nails. Serena wondered why it seemed more intimate than the time they had spent in bed.

He moved toward her with the same predator's grace he had once shown in the library of the Phantomhive manor.

"Of course, I made a few embellishments."

His finger moved along the low neckline.

"I thought you didn't want me to show my body."

"I had planned on you wearing it for me." He pulled another dress down, heavy satin but with a slit up the skirt. "There's actually structure built into the dress to give way for underthings. Now that we're bound, I think I could handle you showing a bit."

"You want to show me off."

"Wouldn't you?"

She felt the burn on her cheeks and turned away. Hearing a slither, she saw the dress coming down from the rack before moving to the next door. Opening it, she stepped into the largest bathroom she had ever seen.

Serena still held the door knob as she took the room in. The largest feature was a pool made of dark stone that reflected the soft light. A small waterfall fed into the steaming pool, making a lovely sound. The floor was a mosaic of the night sky. Built into the wall were a sink and vanity, made to blend in with the rich stone. The ceiling was the same glass as the bedroom walls, showing the sky that was reflected in the floor.

"Do you like it?"

"It's amazing," she breathed.

His hands landed gently on her arms. "I'm glad. I made this for you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my mate." Sebastian tugged gently at the sheet. "Come. We must get you ready to meet Haagenti."

"I've already met Haagenti."

He smirked as he pulled her to the pool. "Not as I'm going to dress you."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Not entirely happy with it, but I don't think that I ever will be and we need to move on. I'm about to get mired down again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I only claim Serena and Asta, as well as the demons and descendants that I introduce.

Hell Welcomes You

Chapter Six

Lizzy stared at the piece of parchment in her hands. Her fingers drifted over her name again, written in Ciel's elegant script. She had seen it several times, but never on a letter meant for her. It was the first thing he had written for her specifically and she was only to receive it after his death.

She admitted that there was a part of her that wanted to rip the letter to pieces. Violence seemed to be her regular response to anything that had to do with Ciel after he left her a widow the night before her wedding. She turned the paper over and saw the wax seal, the Phantomhive coat of arms. It would disappear now. Just another failed family.

Choosing quickly, she broke the seal.

 _'Lizzy, I'm sure that you are quite angry with me right at this moment. Perhaps you're looking for someone to blame. There is no one but myself. I've spent hours writing this letter, most attempts ended up on the fire, but I know that there will be one that makes it to the solicitor's possession._

 _I also know you've always wanted me to talk to you, but I couldn't. I couldn't tell you what really happens in my life, in my mind. I never wanted you to have to know. I can admit now that it is cowerdice. For some reason, as I wait for our wedding, I find the urge to tell you everything. Just not face to face._

 _This is the truth. My truth. A part of me is still screaming to burn this. To leave this to the past, but my past is never far away. I only ask that you read it in its entirety if you decide to. You cannot stop in the middle. You cannot decide that I've lost my mind and this is all nonsense and you won't read another word of it. If you can't, burn it right now. I admit it sounds insane but I have nothing to hide now. Every word of it is true. I leave it to you if you wish to share it with your family. I have a feeling that Aunt Frances won't be that surprised._

 _Have you made your decision Lizzy?'_

 _*************************Hell Welcomes You*******************************_

Serena gasped at the mansion that appeared as they broke through the treeline of a never-ending forest. Peach-colored stone reflected the eternal twilight around them, changing colors flawlessly as they walked closer. It was lighter than she would have expected. Statues that were replecations of master's works rose from the grounds leading to the front doors. Looking closer, the red head noticed that each was studded with precious stones. Instead of marble eyes staring blankly back at them, jewels were set in place to bring life to each figure. One that should have been holding a vase was instead holding out a handful of jewels, enticing anyone to try to take them.

Looking at the demon holding her arm out of the corner of her eye, Serena made herself stop the flinch that was coming. She would get used to this. Just as she would get used to the power that radiated from him and pushed at her, making her want to run. Just as she would get used to the large black wing that was curled around her, touching her shoulder occasionally and producing a shiver.

"We can do this another time, Serena."

She jumped at the voice next to her and looked up. Malphas was staring at her with glowing eyes as his wings closed around them to lend some privacy to their conversation.

' _Run away. Run away.'_

She felt her throat start to close at being trapped and shook her head.

"No, it's fine." The red head pushed against the wing to keep walking. "We're already here."

She heard him say something to Ciel. He had appeared as soon as Malphas led her through the doors out of their room. Now, he was a sulking, silent shadow after Malphas had snapped his fingers for him to follow.

The doors opened before she reached the short staircase leading to the house. Serena jumped at seeing Edwin's solemn face. For his part, the demon didn't make any move indicating that they knew each other, standing as still as one of the statues in the strange, purple edged grass outside.

"Evening Edwin." Malphas moved through the doors, pulling Serena with him, as though nothing was wrong with this picture. "I assume that Haagenti has returned."

"He has, Elder Malphas. Elder Haagenti and Lord Zachery are in the library."

Edwin moved to lead them but Malphas waved it off.

"There's no need. I know the way."

Serena started to say something but Malphas ushered her along with his wing, leaving no room for her to back up. He said nothing as he led her up the large staircase and along the balconied hallway. She got one glimpse over the side railing and saw Edwin closing the door and resuming his place beside it. He was more than that in Malphas's house.

And she had ruined that.

There was no more time to think as another set of double doors opened into the largest library she had ever seen. Rows and rows of beautiful ironwork shelves reached for the ceiling, overloaded with the tomes that covered them. Malphas walked confidently through the rows, heading deeper into the massive room and pushing Serena with him. Different colored bindings blurred into a rainbow as they passed.

Two sets of doors waited against the back wall. Both doors were made of windows, the rest of the wall to the ceiling was more windows. Malphas opened one of the doors and ushered her through.

"Ah, there they are."

Haagenti stood from a small table set up on the balcony. It took Serena a moment to recognize the demon with black wings and strange, leather armor that was studded with jewels. She took a step back and hit Malphas's wing before remembering the new Elder of London. The look fit for a Greed demon.

A blonde man also stood from the table, dressed in white pants and a flowing, loose shirt. He came forward with a welcoming smile but stayed behind Haagenti.

"Serena, I see that you finally made it to visit." Haagenti glared at Malphas before bowing his head to Serena. "I did tell him to bring you here to be greeted."

"She needed to rest after coming through the gate."

"Rest?" Haagenti raised an eyebrow and Serena felt a burn across her cheeks.

"Stop embarrassing her." The human pushed past Haagenti and pulled Serena to the table that now held place for four and two plates covered with domes. "You have to excuse them. They find it quite enjoyable to get any reaction out of a human. I'm Zachery."

She smiled. "Serena. It's nice to meet you."

"Come, sit with us. I was just about to have breakfast."

***********************Hell Welcomes You**************************

' _That's why I left you the Funtom Company. If you want to spend the rest of your life creating cute things, then do it. If you want to sell off the parts and take the money for some crazy venture, do it. Because it does matter, Lizzy. What you do with your life, the choices you make, every step you take, does matter._

' _If you don't believe me, ask Undertaker. Answers from him will cost you one horrible joke.'_

 _Ciel_

Lizzy felt the paper drop from her limp fingers to the carpet. It had to be a joke. A horrible, awful joke. Demons and deals and murder. All of it had to be a lie. Sebastian wasn't a demon. He couldn't have been. Ciel didn't sell his soul. That didn't happen.

She snatched the paper back up, wanting to rip it again. Instead, she kept it tight in her hand as she opened her door and walked right into Paula.

"Have the carriage prepared. We're going to London."

"Miss…"

"Now."

She had to get to Undertaker's parlor. He always knew things that he shouldn't. He would tell her the truth.

******************************Hell Welcomes You*******************************

Serena leaned back against Malphas and laughed. Everything was a little lighter here. Which was Zachery's interference. He had seen much of the world after leaving his monastery with Haagenti and had loved the different architecture he found. Zachary had lived before the war with the reapers, when demons would take their mates back and forth to the human world. He loved the light, and there was so little of it here, Zachary wanted to make the most of it. Haagenti had changed everything about his home to suit his mate.

It was a little intimidating.

"He hasn't told you the story of the first time he wore those boots."

"Haagenti," Malphas growled a warning.

"Hush," Serena said as she pushed his leg. "I want to hear this."

Haagenti leaned forward against the table, Zachery shaking his head from beside him.

"So he's walking around the house, getting used to the feel of them. Striking little poses in the mirrors."

Serena giggled and she heard a sound behind her that said Ciel was listening as well. It was the snicker that gave him away. Malphas stood and stalked to where the young demon was running away. Both vaulted over the balcony railing leaving Serena alone with Haagenti and Zachary.

"So, what happened?"

"He was getting comfortable, really bringing attention to himself, and went to walk down the stairs with the entire house watching. First step, his heel caught in the rug. He tripped and tumbled the entire way down."

Serena's laughter broke the air and she put a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. Below them, they could hear a growl coming from Malphas. The red head just hoped that Ciel didn't hear that.

A tremor ran through the balcony and Serena grabbed her cup while looking at the tiles.

Haagenti growled lightly and stood. "I'll take care of it."

Serena saw the minute Zachary knew that his mate was out of earshot. When he looked at her.

"So," he smiled at her. "How has it been going? Haagenti led me to believe that both of you are a little stubborn."

"I suppose we are."

"Good. Mated to an Elder, you need to be." He waved off the argument he could see coming. "It's easy to be consumed by them. Of course, they would prefer that we just let them take over, follow what they want us to do and be available whenever we're wanted."

Serena laughed and noticed the small note of hysteria in it. "I think that's what I'm afraid of."

"You must remember that you are his match. They might forget. Although we are human, although we are physically weaker and do not have the power they do, our souls are just as strong."

She stared into her tea cup, the taste that she couldn't easily identify. "Things are different. Everything's different."

"To move forward, things have to change." Zachary took a sip from his cup. "It is better than it used to be. When Haagenti first brought me here, the sun didn't even reach as far as it does now. It was just a light in the distance."

"I noticed that it went from dusk to night and then back to dusk. I thought I had just slept all day."

"No. The sun does not shine on the damned. Since this is their home, the sun didn't reach here."

"What changed?"

"When mates used to go back and forth to the human world, it was not a problem. However, after the war with the reapers," he shrugged. "Humans need sunlight. Without it, we sicken and die. Even being bound to a demon doesn't change that. One of the Fallen, her mate became ill and was wasting away. Lucifer was thinking that there was some other explanation, some illness that was spreading through the humans. The Fallen and the demons were going to have their mates to a human physician. And then his Regina became ill, as did several others.

When they were taken back to the human world, under a massive protective force, the humans steadily regained their health. That's what happens when the demons and Fallen unilaterally make a decision. If they had just talked to their mates, they probably would have figured it out a lot sooner."

"I'm worried that I'm going to become a doll." Serena looked down at the gown she was wearing. It was beautiful, but not something that she would have chosen herself. "Something to be pulled out and dressed up, then put back in its place when it's done."

"You're losing your footing in this mating because you were thrown off by a change in scenery. That's all it is. The same rules still apply as they did when you met in the human's lands."

"I've only been here a day."

"And you're already lost."

"What are you two talking about so intently?" Haagenti asked easily as he moved back to his seat.

"Serena's new home," Zachary answered easily.

"I see." Malphas jumped over the balcony railing. "Serena, Haagenti and I need to talk about what's going on between Alloces and Vapula."

"Of course."

"Ciel is going to escort you back to the tower."

Serena saw Zachary's look but Ciel was already waiting to help her out of her chair. Malphas came toward her slowly. She closed her eyes as he got closer and focused on the spiced vanilla scent he always carried. She could imagine being back in the Phantomhive manor, instead of skin she imagined leather-covered fingers on her arm. The same lips that she had watched smirk at her brushed over her cheek.

"There is a little surprise that I set up for you. Ciel will show you."

At least she didn't flinch from the smooth voice breathing across her skin.

None of it stopped the screaming in her head. It was lie. She should run. She was fooling herself that she could do this. That she could lie so much to herself.

"Come. We'll have time to catch up now." Ciel looked over his shoulder as he led her away. "Just the two of us."

Malphas snarled and she hunched in a little. Ciel pulled her arm through his and she shuddered.

' _He's not like you anymore. He's just like them. He won't help you.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: No, I'm not going to get graphic. We're all going to save some keystrokes. I have had a few people that have voted not to have the relationship between Ciel, Sebastian and Serena or no Serena/Ciel, but I need it for part of the plot. Bear with me please. It will all be revealed in due time.

We can all see how long that whole outline thing lasted. I just thought that I had all my crap together. I should know better by now…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I only claim Serena and Asta, as well as the demons and descendants that I introduce.

Hell Welcomes You

Chapter Seven

Ciel smiled over his shoulder before he pushed the door in front of them open with a flourish. He stepped back and waved her to go inside. Taking half of the entire floor was a new studio. The same attention to detail had been used as at the lake house.

The wall of windows didn't let in enough light. There just wasn't enough to begin with. Several of the glowing gems she had noticed throughout the Tower were used to brighten the space. The back wall had been transformed into storage. Little cubbies held premade canvas in several sizes and shelves held everything that she could possibly need.

"I know, it's kind of a redo of the lake house." Ciel shrugged as he walked into the center of the wall of windows. "We thought it would be appreciated after Edwin and Lucien reported on how much you liked the other studio."

"It's great," she giggled and walked the line of shelves.

Serena picked one of the canvas pieces from the premade stack in the little cubbies under her new shelves of paints that Malphas had created for her. Each cubby had been built to house different sizes at the bottom of the shelving unit. Every color of paint that ever existed was housed on the shelves, oil and acrylic. Small cups held graphite pencils and a large shelf held several sketch books in various sizes.

Everything was perfect, just like the lake house.

She laughed again as she looked around. Every tube of paint was set to show the color name, the shelf it was on was labeled with color and a swatch, and every piece was equidistant was the each other. All the shelves, easels, of which there were four, and a couple small tables set around the room were all a distressed white. Making the room feel lighter.

It might stay like that for maybe two days. Her OCD demon. She would probably drive him to drink in no time. Or whatever the demon equivilent was.

A sparkly new palette laid on a delicate looking side table set up next to her easel, just waiting for a deposit of color. Too bad there was nothing coming to her in lines of a subject.

Could it be Ciel, who was hanging over her shoulder? Funny, she had wanted one day of his attention in the past. Was this how he had felt about her hanging around all the time?

"What are you going to paint?"

Serena felt feather-soft hair touch her cheek as he laid his chin on her shoulder.

"I haven't decided yet."

"I never got to tell you that I liked my portrait."

She laughed. "I should have caught on that Noir kept sitting on the stool in front of me as if he was posing."

"Yeah, I can't believe that you didn't figure it out." He snickered. "How long are you going to be in here?"

"Why?"

"Well," he slipped his arms around her. "The Elder is going to be at his meeting for a while. We'd have some time alone."

She could hear the smile in his voice and turned her head slightly.

"You're really excited about this."

"Aren't you? Come on, you flirted with me back then. I didn't recognize it at the time, but I do now."

Ciel pulled the hair away from her neck, trailing his fingertip across her skin.

"He already knows," the young demon whispered against her skin. "He already agreed."

"I think he wanted to be here," Serena choked out.

"You'll have the Elder for eternity. Until the end of time." Ciel tipped her back on the stool, leaving her to hold onto him or fall. "Take this chance to have someone else."

The words were whispered against her lips and Ciel took the opportunity when she gasped. Serena heard a moan as his tongue slipped against hers and realized it came from her throat. The taste was different, not quite what she was looking for, but still good. She still wanted more. No matter how much he had changed, Serena still wanted Ciel.

She still loved him.

When he pulled away, she felt a nervous giggle come out.

"You've really gotten good at that."

He smirked down at her. "I can do magic with my mouth."

"Alright, alright."

"Good." Ciel guided her back upright and pulled her off the stool. "Let's go."

****************************Hell Welcomes You****************************

"Such a pretty dress," Ciel ran a hand along her side. "And I know how the Elder likes layers."

"I think he planned on taking it off himself."

"Well, let's see."

Serena barely had time to flinch before Ciel had slipped a nail through the fabric and the gown fell to the floor.

"Oh, he definitely expected to be the one taking it off."

Ciel eyed the light corset made of lace and matching panties. Silk stockings that were held up with garters and embroidered with stunning flowers that looked like they were climbing up her legs.

"The Elder would not have gone through so much trouble if he knew that he was going to share tonight."

"Maybe we should wait."

"Why are you so nervous? I'm the one that will die if he decides that he doesn't want to share."

"That's not funny."

"You're trying to change the subject."

"You're different."

"Because I'm actually happy?" Ciel thought about it for a moment. "So, you only wanted me when I was miserable, gloomy, consumed with revenge and about to be eaten by a demon?"

"No, but you…" Serena looked away. "You don't need me anymore."

CIel was silent and it made her look up. He was smiling at her.

"You're an idiot," he said softly.

The red head's temper started to come out but he stopped the tirade with another kiss.

"I think I know where I want to start."

Ciel picked her up and she giggled as he spun around. Setting her nicely on the end of the bed, she laughed when he pushed her back.

"I'm suddenly reminded of that peek-a-boo game that people play with babies." He used her knees to pull her legs apart for a moment before closing them again.

"Stop that."

"I know how to keep most of this look intact," Ciel whispered. "I think that might be appreciated."

His nail sliced through the panties, leaving everything else alone.

******************Hell Welcomes You******************

Malphas turned slightly toward his home as he felt a wave of pleasure come over him from his connection to his mate. Ciel hadn't waited long to make his move. Not that his Elder thought that he would, Ciel had been waiting just as long as he had.

Turning back, he put up a block on their connection. He didn't need to feel that if he wanted to keep a hold on his temper. Serena wanted this. That was all he could tell himself.

And Ciel wouldn't be a member of his house forever.

"I can't believe that you made a deal with the same soul twice." Haagenti glared across the table. "And received nothing either time. You ended up paying for your contracts. I thought that I had taught you better than that."

"It is an unusual situation, but it makes my mate happy."

"It is not as unusual as you might think," Zachary said as he took a sip from his cup. "There are several mates that have an arrangement with their demons for a substitute while they are away on contract. Of course, nothing happens when the Elder is at home."

Haagenti stared at his mate.

"We have no such arrangement."

"I'm aware of that." Zachary smiled and took another drink.

"Let's get down to the problem. How far have things progressed between Vapula and Alloces?"

"Pretty far before we in the Bation found out about it." Haagenti leaned forward. "Apparently, Vapula feels that Alloces insulted her mate."

"How so?"

"He was doing business with the Wilderness demons for some of their hoard. From what I understand, Alloces was not one of the demons he was dealing with and Andrew was caught touching Alloces property."

"Why was Vapula's mate doing business on her behalf?"

"I have no idea. You know her mate had been a merchant before they met," Haagenti shrugged. "Perhaps he was simply falling back on his old skills."

"How good were his skills?"

"Passable. He had quality products and supply lines, but he lacked the killer instinct to truly be successful."

Malphas nodded as he thought.

"The Wilderness of War does have quality, but what was he trying to trade for?"

"No one is willing to talk anymore. The only thing that Vapula will accept is an apology and Alloces has already said that will never happen."

"I will go talk to Alloces after Serena is settled. Perhaps there is more to this story than we are hearing."

"Perhaps. You are a wrath demon as well, so you may have a better understand of his position."

**********************Hell Welcomes You*****************

Serena fell back in a sweaty heap, boneless and happy. But she still wanted more. Ciel's black-tipped fingers smoothed along her thighs as he watched her from between them.

"So glad to be of service."

Serena blushed as she untangled her fingers from his hair.

"Sorry," she giggled.

"Nail marks are a sign of a job well done."

Ciel stood, his shirt flowing off to drop on the floor. His pale form was perfect. Sleek muscles moved under smooth skin as he stalked back toward the bed. He crooked a finger at the red head and Serena just raised an eyebrow before sitting up.

She shook her head when he crooked his finger again. "I think you should come to me."

"I already came to you."

"But it's more comfortable over here."

Ciel eyed her for a moment. "You may be right there."

She beckoned him closer with a smile and was a little surprised that he came so easily.

****************************Hell Welcomes You**********************

Malphas felt a small stab of happiness and a growl came out of him.

Haagenti waved it off. "I want to hear more about Amon stopping you on the way to the tower."

"It was very strange. Serena knows something that she's unwilling to tell me."

That made Zachary look up with a confused expression.

"That's not a good start to a mating, boy. You're sharing her with someone else and she's keeping things from you."

"I'm aware of that."

"He invited her to the Palace?" Zachary asked.

"He was reiterating Lucifer's invitation."

"We normally stay out of the Fallen's politics. He's pulling you in."

"I don't understand why. Lucien admitted that they had met Lucifer in London, as well as at the Fall Festival that her school hosted."

"That was where she was part of the display?"

"Yes."

"Why is Lucifer taking such an interest in her?"

"That is what bothers me. It has something to do with Undertaker."

"He's not going to say anything."

Malphas felt a stab of pain shoot through him and he looked back to the tower. It came again and he jumped over the side of the balcony without a word.

"Well, that was unexpected." Zachary stood to look over the side.

"Not really. Serena has undoubtably discovered Ciel's little problem."

"Which is?"

"Control. He has a hard time controlling his strength when he is not fully concentrated on it. It is one of the pitfalls of waking with an Elder's strength. There is no time to learn. Your training is all reactive. Not to mention, Malphas has been so obsessed with getting everything prepared for Serena's arrival that he hasn't spent enough time on Ciel's training."

"Are you not the least bit worried?"

"It is a problem of his own making. Everything about his mate takes away his ability to plan. Until they both learn to deal with each other honestly, nothing is going to change."

*************************Hell Welcomes You***********************

"Okay, okay. I can fix this," Ciel said as he helped Serena further up the bed.

"It really hurts."

Serena looked down and saw the blood staining her skin. Ripping the sheet, Ciel tried to put pressure against the bleeding but it only caused more pain and she yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"I need Sebastian."

"No. I can handle this."

Serena barely registered the pale, clawed hand that landed on Ciel's shoulder before he was jerked away to crash on the other side of the room. A part of her was relieved to see Malphas, but a shiver went through at the anger on his face. His eyes narrowed at the small pool of blood around her.

"I told you to be careful," he growled over his shoulder as he sliced through the corset with a razor sharp nail, letting her take a deeper breath.

"You said she was stronger than a human."

Malphas whirled around.

"That doesn't mean that she's as strong as a demon," he snarled. "If you value you're neck, you'll leave while I clean up your mess again."

"But…"

"Out!"

Serena only saw a blur and heard the door slam before Malphas leaned over her again.

"Serena, I have to check what damage he did."

"What?"

Her confusion went away when she felt his fingers on the inside of her thigh.

"Shh, it'll just be a second."

She twisted her hands in the sheets and tried not to scream.

"It seems to just be the muscles."

Malphas lifted her from the bed, ignoring her groan as he went through the closet to the bathroom.

"I have some herbs that will help in the bath."

"It's better with you here." Serena still held herself stiff but leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to set you on the counter while I get the bath ready." He pulled a towel out of nowhere and placed it on the counter before setting her down.

She groaned again and held on to the thick, dark marble as he let her hold her own weight. Serena watched as he moved confidently around the room. The same as he always had. Despite the large, black wings that surrounded him. They moved with him, not getting in the way as she thought they would.

Serena saw him spread a handful of something that shined before it disappeared below the water. The water churned and a light froth appeared over the surface. He came back to the counter and focused on taking the stockings she still wore off.

Picking her up carefully, Malphas walked steadily to the bath. Without breaking stride, Serena noticed that the clothes he had worn were gone as he sank into the water. The sting shot through her body and made her tense as she hid her face in his neck.

"Shh, just give it a moment to start working."

"Ciel was trying to do this."

A low growl filled the room and reverberated off the stone walls.

"Don't," Serena said against his skin.

"There's a reason that I wanted to be here."

"I thought you just wanted to indulge in some kind of voyeur fantasy." She tried to laugh but ended up choking on the pain.

"No," he chuckled.

"So it's all your fault then."

"What?"

"You knew what Ciel's problem was and didn't tell me. You knew that he could get out of control and didn't tell him that I still couldn't handle it. You tried to control everything and it blew up in all of our faces."

"That's not my assessment of it."

Malphas waded further into the pool, letting Serena rest against him as he kept them afloat in the deeper water. Serena sighed as the pain further receded.

"Then what's your take on it?"

"You two shouldn't have been touching without me."

"Why did you offer to share?"

Malphas sighed as his wings pushed them through the water in wide circles.

"I thought that was what you wanted. This isn't territory I'm used to. Mates are not supposed to feel anything for another, let alone another demon." He looked down at her. "I can change our arrangement. Especially after this fiasco."

"That's your fault," she reminded him and snuggled closer. Everything felt better when he was touching her. "And I'm sure that you would love to use this as an excuse. Almost makes me wonder if that was the point."

"I would not put you in danger just to prove a point."

"I know. But, you were right."

"I wasn't expecting to hear that."

Even with the subject, Serena calmed further as he pushed them through the water. "No, you were right that I do still love him."

The frustration growl hummed along her skin.

"I know you don't like that, but I can't help it."

"Come." Malphas stood quickly, making Serena grab onto him. "You need to rest."

A towel appeared out of nowhere, not that he really used it. Malphas simply wrapped the thick terry cloth over them both as he walked through the closet. The bed had been remade, the bloody sheets gone and everything smoothed over.

"That's nifty."

"Being mated to a demon does have perks."

He laid her on the bed and pulled the smooth silk around her. As he slipped in next to her, Serena felt something hard brush her thigh and groaned.

"No. Oh, hell no."

Malphas chuckled and Serena felt like she was back in the Phantomhive manor.

"Shh, I know. It is a normal reaction to having my mate in my bed. I have no intention of acting on it."

"Good, because you're not going to get very far."

Serena snuggled into his side.

"Don't be mad at Ciel," she whispered against his cooler skin.

"That reminds me that I do need to deal with him." Malphas moved to get back out but Serena grabbed his arm.

"Don't go."

"Alright."

He made the light dim throughout the room and wrapped himself around her. Watching as she slipped into sleep, Malphas recognized the slight pull of strength from his body. It wasn't much, a small thread of what he had stored, but it did give another incentive to keep his mate healthy.

She was leeching off of him to heal.

***********************Hell Welcomes You******************

Serena was running. Twigs ripped at her face and hair while brush cut into her bare feet.

' _He's coming. Faster. He'll take it away.'_

The woman's voice spurned her to go faster. She ignored the pain from her feet and the cuts that she knew were being slashed in the skin. Her heart was in her throat, she couldn't breathe. He was going to catch her, just because she was human. Just because he wasn't.

Her foot caught in something, a small hole in the earth, and she fell forward. A hand wrapped around her arm and stopped her from hitting the ground.

"Idiot. Is it really worth breaking your neck over?"

The wind blew Lucifer's silver hair around her as the darkness swooped in.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is just an author's note about what is coming.

Hello there!

Long time, no writing. Well, not exactly. I haven't been in the Black Butler or Labyrinth verse, but I have been writing a bit. I seems to be the only thing that I can do half-way decent.

Anyway, I can only apologize for the extended absence. Those that have left me PMs, I will be returning them in the coming days. I promise. Life has simply gotten in the way once more. I blame the massive depression of turning thirty. Some of you know what I'm talking about. That whole, 'my twenties are gone and what have I done with myself?' kind of thing. Family drama, involving multiple visits from local law enforcement. Who were lovely, by the way. Arrests and a restraining order were all included in that drama. Gained back the weight that I had lost, which didn't help the depression. I helped my grandmother move, again. See family drama. And helping my hoarder of a mother clean out her basement/garage. It was a hard fought battle, but you can actually park a car in there now and move around a little.

I'm so proud of her.

Thanks to the intervention of my doctor, and some lovely, little white pills, I am finally getting myself back on track. Serena and Sebastian have always been my happy place and I couldn't get the door open to them over the last few months. I have found my way back to them and their drama, which is about to explode. Thank you Lucifer. The character in my story, not the real one, if there so be one. I will be getting back to Jareth and Sarah as well, my idea is still percolating there. I will also have a new book coming out in the coming months. I'm trying my hand at erotica this time. I like it so far, but maybe I'm not the best judge.

I will also be getting back to the White Rabbit and his small entourage soon, as well as the Fallen University. I just needed to take a depression break and get this other project off the ground.

See ya later!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Yah! I'm back to my happy place.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena and Asta, as well as the demons and the descendants that I introduce.

Hell Welcomes You

Chapter Eight

Undertaker tipped his hat to the officer at the front desk and slipped out the doors of the police station. Giving them a statement about his meeting Serena was interesting. He and the senior officer had had a little fun at the younger officer's, named Graham, expense. The older officer, Mr. Holder had told Graham to take his statement. In a room, all alone with Undertaker.

They had had quite a laugh at the panic that came over Graham's face.

With a small chuckle, Undertaker started down the stairs that led away from the station. He had been offered a ride back, but waved it off. He preferred to walk. To let the city's sights and smells sink into him. Part of being so large, was the ability for people to disappear easily. Those that had used his services for generations were protective of him. Others simply thought him strange and a bit disconcerting.

After CIel's little artist started the manga, most who didn't know Undertaker thought him a terrific cosplayer who lived his character.

With a snort, he hit the sidewalk and promptly ran into another person. The man was tall and well-built, though older. Undertaker could smell the anxiety that surrounded the man and noticed lines in his face that were newly formed. Grey was stretching outward to take over his head from his hairline and his posture was a bit slumped. Undertaker could tell that was unusual. He could feel the pride and rigid discipline the man normally cloaked himself with beneath the fear.

The man instinctively put out a hand to steady Undertaker, a hand that was not needed.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." The man stepped back, pulling himself up with a straight spine.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Undertaker took a step back from the man, intending to say goodbye and move on.

But, there was something about the way the man was studying him.

"You're the one in Serena's picture."

Oh. How had he not noticed the family connection? The tiny, minute chains that bound blood together, he didn't feel one for Serena. Even if she severed it herself, her father would still have one. A broken, bloody chain ripped from Serena's soul with her choice to follow her demon.

Not that most demons' mates carried many chains to begin with. It should be cleanly severed instead and more thin than normal human chains.

"I'm surprised to see you in London, Major. Your family is in Connecticut, is it not?"

Samuel Walton stood straighter. "I'm looking for my daughter."

"She's not here."

Undertaker nodded and started to walk away. The Major stepped in front of him.

"Wait."

"Major, go home." Undertaker looked at him with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"I won't abandon my daughter."

"But you'll abandon the rest of your family?"

He jerked back a step.

Undertaker looked over the streets in front of them. "With all due respect, I've been in this business a long time. It's been weeks since Serena disappeared. There are no leads, not even a whisper of a clue to go forward on. You're grasping at anything you can get a hold of. If you haven't found her by now, you're not going to."

He nodded to Samuel and started to walk away.

"I saw the picture of the two of you. The way you were looking at her."

"Go home, Major."

*********************Hell Welcomes You**********************

Serena shot up in bed, swallowing her scream. She looked around, searching the room for Lucifer. She had seen him. Hadn't she? Getting out of the bed, she kept looking. Under the bed, around the curtains that pooled on either side of the windows.

There was no one in the room. Looking around, she wondered where Malphas had gone.

It was just a dream. There was no one in the room and Lucifer wasn't standing over her.

Wait, where was Malphas?

* * *

Malphas found Ciel in his own rooms. The young demon was staring at the book in his hands, bringing to mind the way he used to be. For a moment, he could almost picture the old study. He could almost sink into the past. He would come in with a tea tray, Serena would be sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. His former master would be looking over some business on the desktop in front of him.

She wasn't adjusting well to her new home and he didn't know what to do about it.

"How is Serena?"

The voice was much the same as what would have come out of his mouth in the past.

"She's healing." Malphas moved around the room to break up the feeling of the past. "You need training in control. Until such time, you and Serena will not be alone together again."

"I'm not a child."

He felt a twitch as Serena stepped over the ward around their door and looked up as though he could see through the floor.

"Really? Compared to me, that is all that you will ever be."

* * *

Serena walked into the long closet after a trip through the bath and stared at the rows of gowns. None of them really appealed to her, but she was determined to do this mate thing right. Especially after seeing Edwin yesterday. The pain in her body was completely gone, letting her move easily around the narrow room.

Letting out a long breath, the red head started digging through the dresses for something that looked like she could put it on by herself and less formal than the others. She thought one was pretty, but it closed with a long line of buttons in the back. That wasn't going to work.

In the very back she found a copy of her favorite maxi dress, only done in white silk instead of green cotton. It was infinitely more formal in a different fabric, but it was still familiar in a way. Now her only problem was shoes and something to wear under it. All the shoes lined up on the back shelf were heels, of various heights. She opened one of the drawers that she hadn't noticed, built into the wall below the shoes, and saw underthings.

She felt a blush come over her face that he had picked them out. Hopefully, he had just made them. Would he have gone into a store looking through women's underwear for her? No, he couldn't bring anything through the gate, only recreate it. Of course, that didn't mean that he didn't scan through a store to see what was available.

The little vanity in the bedroom held hair clips and a small selection of makeup. It looked like her things from the cabin. Then again, he did clean it before she got back. He had probably used that time to go through everything.

After a light coat of makeup and throwing her hair into a long braid, Serena opened the doors at the bottom of the shallow set of stairs and stepped out hesitantly. This was supposed to be her home, right? She wasn't supposed to spend eternity locked up in a room.

' _That's what he wants.'_

The red head spun around and searched the balcony around her for the man that had spoken. But there was no one.

The balcony on their floor was more of just a landing before the stairs started. Theirs was the only room on this floor. Going down one would take her to her new studio and Ciel's room. Beyond that, she didn't know.

Looking over the edge of the landing, she looked down. It was a long way down. She was supposed to walk that every day? Talk about cardio. They were really going to have to talk about an elevator.

"My lady."

Serena jerked back from the demon that landed on the stairs below her. Another was with him that she recognized from London, back in the day.

"Malikai."

The demon bowed slightly before turning to the other that had jumped up with him. A dark skinned man with an inviting smile.

"This is Behnam. He is also a member of our house."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Welcome, my lady."

She smiled at his bow. "Thank you."

"Would you like some help down?" Malikai smiled. "I noticed that you were eyeing the stairs with not the happiest look on your face."

"How do you all take the stairs all the time?"

"We jump."

"Of course," she sighed.

Behnam held out a hand and she took it before he quickly picked her up and jumped over the railing. Malikai followed and moved for the double doors as soon as they touched the ground. Right before he reached them, knocking echoed throughout the entryway.

"How did he know?"

"We can feel another's presence," Behnam explained.

Malikai opened the door and quickly stepped out of the way.

"Amon," Serena walked forward, Behnam a silent shadow at her heel. "What are you doing here?"

"Lady Serena," Amon bowed as Malikai slipped around him. "I am here to request your presence at the Palace."

"Oh."

*************************Hell Welcomes You********************

Malphas looked up at the pounding that hit Ciel's door. Ciel moved around him to open it. It was his door, to his small territory. It wasn't for Malphas to invite others inside. Malikai looked around the young demon to focus on the Elder.

"Elder, Amon is downstairs."

Malphas moved quickly past both of them and jumped over the railing to land next to Serena in the entryway. Behnam bowed and backed away from his protective stance just behind her. Good, his family was welcoming his mate despite Lucien's problems.

"Ah, Elder Malphas. I was just telling your mate that Lord Lucifer is holding a gathering today and has requested that you and your mate make an appearance."

"We are honored by the invitation."

Amon's smile took on a strange sharpness. "I am to escort you."

"Of course."

Malphas snapped his fingers and Serena found herself clothed in a different gown. One of the most intricate with a baby pink sheath that was covered by lush, white lace and diamonds. She caught her balance quickly at the heels that replaced her sandals. Her hair flowed out of it's braid and wound up on her head. Serena felt the weight of jeweled pins holding it up.

His wing stretched around her before he picked Serena up and started for the door. Once outside, Amon disappeared and Malphas's great wings flapped, catching the air and launching them skyward. Serena dug her nails into her demon as she got used to the flight.

Finally getting comfortable, Serena stared at the landscape as they passed. The seemingly unending river that had brought them here turned blue once more and then red as it passed through another gate. A much more dangerous looking gate. It split off, moving toward a sparkling light in the distance and turning a milky white as they passed the Crystal Forest again.

Stunning, black buildings were studded and topped with crystals that reflected even the smallest trace of light. The compound looked interconnected with at least five castles, of varying architecture. Each still fit together with the impressive gardens that surrounded them.

Malphas set them down in a large courtyard, on a path of glossy, black stones. Amon patiently waited on the large stairs, dressed differently in leather and buckles, as Serena looked around. When she finally looked back, he was smiling at her his red eyes warm.

Serena blushed, knowing that she looked like an idiot.

"I'm glad that our home pleases you."

"It's beautiful."

"Please, come in and be welcome."

Amon turned to lead, touching the large, ornate doors with a single, gloved finger to make them swing open.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: And then my grandmother was diagnosed with cancer (again), I got a new job, my car went down and then back up and then down again. My ancient Chihuahua passed away and I couldn't stand the silence so I now have a new dog. And he needs training. And I decided to go back to school. I'm hoping to get back on track over the next few weeks. Fingers crossed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only Serena, Asta, as well as the demons and descendants that I introduce.

Chapter Nine

Serena held in a gasp at the splendor that surrounded her. It wasn't the marble entryway or the three hallways that split off. It wasn't the crystals that hung from the ceiling providing twinkling, soft light. All around them were beautifully executed pieces of art that called to her.

Malphas's arm around her waist pushed lightly and drew her attention away from her surroundings. She felt the burn that came over her cheeks when she saw Amon's smirk.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Amon said. "I'm happy that our home pleases you."

They started walking down the main hall leading off the massive foyer and Serena kept staring at the walls.

"What are these depicting?"

"The history of the Fallen. The mosaics change, rearrange themselves to show different phases. This hallway focuses on Lucifer. The mosaics normally change with whatever he is thinking about at present."

The redhead looked at the depiction of a small village surrounded by dense forest.

"Of course," she huffed.

"Serena," Malphas gently chastised. No matter what had occurred between her and the leader of the Fallen in the human world, they were in Lucifer's kingdom now. He couldn't save her from the Fallen's wrath if he chose to be offended by her attitude now.

"Do not be concerned. Lucifer has advised me of the arguments that he has had with your mate." Amon bowed his head slightly. "As well as the fact that she is normally right."

Still, his arm tightened around her and one, dark-feathered wing crowded her to his side. They continued down the hallway to a set of double doors. Flanking each side were statues that reminded Serena of the warrior angels she had seen in some churches. Each held a sword, pointed at the ground between their two hands. They were made out of some kind of stone that glowed from within and reminded her of Lucifer's sunrise eyes.

Both doors opened before Serena could prepare herself and Malphas pulled her closer before they followed Amon inside.

The glittering crowd turned as a single being to watch them enter the room. Wings of every color jutted from the backs of many. There seemed to be just as many colors on clothing and skin. Jewels gleamed from most of those without wings.

All of them were staring at their small trio moving through the room at a good pace. The crowd moved for them wherever they went.

Serena wished she could turn invisible with all the eyes on her. She looked up and saw Malphas with his best Sebastian-cool face on, not looking directly at anyone.

A familiar white head caught Serena's attention and she smiled as she slipped out of her mate's grasp.

"Undertaker?"

The redhead laughed as she threw herself at the reaper and he spun her around in a small circle before setting her back on her feet.

"I was not aware that you able to cross through the Gate, Undertaker." Malphas pulled Serena back into his side.

Lucifer stepped up behind Undertaker and Malphas stared, wondering why he had never put together the resemblance. The same sharp features and lean build. The same silver hair. The largest difference were their eyes. Lucifer's the same sunrise that preceded his name and Undertaker's the two-toned Reaper green.

The reaper laughed. "I came to visit. Actually, I have some information that may be interesting to you."

"I'm glad to see you visiting," Serena said as she looked between Lucifer and Aelius. "That's what family is supposed to do."

Undertaker smiled warmly and nodded.

"That is exactly what I have been telling them for centuries."

Serena looked past the two men and up a shallow set of steps to an archaic throne made of stone and set with glowing jewels. Standing from the seat was a girl that looked like she would be more at home in the middle of a mall instead of a mass of Fallen and their mates. There was no way that she was more than sixteen, but clothed in an elegant evening gown of deep purple that set off her lavender eyes and blonde hair clipped up in a curled mass on top of her head and cascading down over one shoulder.

The girl came down the steps and Lucifer stepped away to meet her at the bottom with an enamored expression.

' _Run away!'_

Serena looked over her shoulder but the only person there was Malphas. He looked at her strangely before he placed a hand on the small of her back and gave her a light push toward the couple coming toward them.

"I'm very happy to meet the woman who could manage to make it through both of these two's thick heads." The blonde smiled as she held out an elegant hand. "I am Regina."

Serena smiled, trying to push back the whole 'this is wrong ' vibe that was crawling up her spine. A part of the red head wanted to offer to help the girl run away from all this. She should grow up before she had to be forced into dealing with all the complications of a demon for a mate. Or a Fallen.

"Serena." She noticed the familiar jewelry around the other girl's throat. "I'm glad that you liked the necklace."

Regina put a hand on the piece and smiled up at Lucifer. "It is beautiful."

"We should move to a little more privacy." Lucifer slid an arm around the young blonde and waved the rest of them to follow.

He led them all to a door set to the right of the dais. Serena leaned into Malphas as they walked behind Undertaker.

"Why do I get the feeling that whole thing was important?"

Aelius looked back. "It was. Lucifer introduced you to his court as a friend and ally."

"Oh."

Malphas leaned over to her as they walked through the door. "I assume that this is the secret you refused to tell me?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell. And, he asked me not to."

They walked into a small room that was made of glass. Antique furniture was spread throughout and beckoned them to sit and get comfortable. Ivy grew over the glass with lovely flowers of pinks and reds.

"My son doesn't like to admit his parentage very often," Lucifer said with a smile.

Serena saw Undertaker open his mouth and hurried over to slap a hand over it.

"We're having a nice visit." She glared between him and Lucifer. "It's going to stay that way. Both of you stop."

Lucifer bowed his head slightly and backed away, letting the subject go.

"I'm surprised that they both take orders from you," Regina slid an arm through Serena's and gently pulled her away from her mate. "It's not normal for either of them."

Serena tried to laugh it off, but the intense way the blonde stared at her reminded Serena of Lizzy's attempt to understand Ciel. There was a small undercurrent of desperation underneath the calm surface of her demeanor.

"We should talk. Leave the men to whatever they want to discuss." Regina opened one of the windows that was actually a door into the garden behind the room. "I'm a little surprised by you to be honest."

"Why's that?"

"By the way Lucifer was talking, I was expecting you to be quite intimidating."

"I wasn't expecting you to be so young." Serena wanted to slap a hand over her mouth. Did she really just say that. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. From what Lucifer has explained to me, children grow slower than they did when I was a child. To you, I am quite young, maybe you think that you should protect me." She laughed lightly. "But when I met my mate, I was considered a woman already. I had already been married and returned to my family when I didn't bear."

"Bear?"

"A child," she clarified. "In that time, I was considered damaged when I was married for a year and showed no signs of conception."

"I guess I should be asking you for advice then."

Regina smiled. "I've never been able to get those two to see reason. I believe that you are doing well on your own."

****HWY****

"I do not understand what is going on," Malphas said as he walked a step behind Lucifer and Undertaker.

Ahead of them, Regina and Serena walked just out of hearing range. The demon tried to relax. Serena looked as though she was enjoying the conversation. She didn't understand that Regina ruled the Fallen a step in front of him. If she requested, Lucifer would rip his mate's throat out in an instant.

Undertaker fell back a step.

"It seems that Serena's family aren't as willing to give up on her as others have been."

"They will. Give them time."

"I don't think so. The father isn't going to let it go." Undertaker looked over with an uncharacteristic seriousness. "He's shaking every tree he can find in London. The Major has already found me. He'll find the new Phantoms and then he'll find the little companies you set up to keep yourself busy while you were waiting."

"My human identity doesn't exist. All he will find is a dead end."

"If he has already found my son, he's getting too close to our world." Lucifer didn't even glance back as he walked.

"I'll take care of it."

Undertaker smiled over. "Yes. I can just see how well that will go. Sooner or later Serena is going to ask you to check on her human family. How will you explain that you killed them off because they were getting too close?"

****HWY****

Major Samuel Walton stared into the barely touched glass of beer in front of him and tried to block out the sounds of the pub where he had stopped to get food. He had barely tasted the fare. After years of Army food and his wife's experiments in the kitchen, he didn't really taste anything anymore. It was all just fuel to keep going anyway. It really didn't matter what it tasted like.

The last week was another dead end. The family that Serena had made contact with while in London were polite, but vague. It all gave him the feeling that his little girl had gotten into something way over her head. What business did she have with the very proper and well-dressed couple that had met him at their London home? They had explained that Serena had done a piece for them, but how had she met them in the first place.

How did she get from Tokyo to London? Why was she friends with a mortician? He had so many questions and the deeper he dug into Serena's life outside of the family, the more questions he found instead of answers.

Command was only going to give him so much time. They were already hinting that perhaps he should look at retirement. This tragedy was going to change his family forever. They were going to need him at home. He scoffed and looked around the strange place he had found today. There was nothing familiar about his life now.

Tara wanted to move on. Sam had gone to school, exactly as planned. Tara had closed off Serena's room at home and insisted that the door remain shut. That was after he had caught her in there with boxes. He had slept in the guest room that night. They never argued until Serena's disappearance.

"Major."

He looked over to see the same officer that had helped him get in contact with Undertaker.

"I'm surprised that you're still in London."

He sat up straighter. "There were other things that I wanted to check on."

"I see." The man waved the bartender open. "I'll have a pint."

Silence reigned between them as the officer arranged his coat on the back of the tall chair and got comfortable with his beer.

"You know, Undertaker is right."

"I can't accept that."

"You're going to drive yourself mad at this rate."

"Do you have children?"

He nodded. "Two boys."

"Could you let it go?"

The man looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"You know, Serena's not even mine." The Major took a sip out of the glass. "She was two when her mother and I got married." He laughed. "I didn't intend for it to go that far. Tara was a waitress at a small place just off the base. Some of the other guys had been pushing me to ask her out. I hate to say it but, the fact that she had a kid already told me that she was a sure thing."

The officer laughed.

"The night I was going to pick her up for dinner, her babysitter was running late. I knocked on the door and heard footsteps running. Then the door was yanked open by this little thing of bright, red hair and a pink princess nightgown. I looked at those huge green eyes and I fell in love.

"The next time I came over, I brought her one of those cheap, princess crowns that you can find in any toy department. After she disappeared, I was sitting in her room at home and I saw it sitting on her dresser. She had actually kept it all these years."

"If I could ask, you said that you were unsure of when she went missing."

Samuel nodded. "Serena had moved out shortly after telling us that she was going to major in art. I kept telling her that it wasn't a good enough degree and she needed to find something else. It was a waste of money."

"So, you were arguing."

"It was pride. Pure and simple. I was so sure that I was right. So sure that she would see that when she went out in the real world and fell on her face." Samuel shook his head. "I was so sure that she would come to me when she got in trouble. I forgot that I raised her. We don't ask for help."

"Major, you can't blame yourself."

"Then who?"

"Maybe there is no one to blame?"


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Last chapter was a little rushed but I just needed to get back into the swing of Sebastian and Serena. Or Malphas and Serena. Anyway, let's get on with it.

P.S. Thank you everyone for your welcome backs and your reviews. They always make me feel like I've come home.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena and Asta, as well as the demons and descendants that I introduce.

Chapter Ten

Serena stretched as she woke and felt a cool hand slide up her naked side. She smiled as she looked up into crimson eyes.

"Good morning, my mate."

"Morning."

She ran a hand over her demon's lean arm, tracing a path from bicep to shoulder to throat.

"As much as I would love to continue this," Malphas began. "I have some business to attend to in the human world."

And just like that, the small part of her that still thought they were home slid back into the realization that she was still in Hell.

"Is that why Aelius was here?"

"Aelius?"

"Undertaker."

"Ah." Sebastian rolled over and slipped out of the sheets. "Yes, it has to do with his visit."

Serena could hear the slight heat of anger in his voice and sat up with the sheets covering her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I was told not to."

"Just how close did you get to Lucifer in London? I also saw him at your school during that disasterous display."

"We only talked a couple times. And I thought that the human paintings were great."

"You should never have been featured in it." Malphas turned around as a lovely dark suit covered his skin.

"I was asked."

"You should never have said yes."

"And you're such an authority on art."

"Many believe so. I have watched art evolve through centuries." He smoothed out his jacket. "And I do have rather excellent taste."

"Sebastian…"

"Malphas."

"What?"

"My name is Malphas. Not Sebastian." He put a knee on the bed and leaned down. "I agreed to keep this form while you grow comfortable, but I will not answer to that name any longer."

"I'm trying."

"Try harder." He kissed her forehead. "Ciel will be here with you while I am away. Zachary has also extended an invitation for you to dine with him this evening. From what I understand it will just be the two of you. Perhaps, he can help."

Malphas stood from the bed and walked to the shallow set of steps that led out of their room.

"I have already warned Ciel not to touch you while I am gone."

****HWY****

Dressed in a pretty white sundress that she found in the back of the closet, Serena picked a pair of heeled sandals and wished for flip flops. The dress was halter style so she didn't have to worry with buttons and she loved how it floated around her knees.

The door to the main room opened and she stepped away from the mirror.

"Serena?"

Ciel's voice pulled her from the closet.

"Hey."

He didn't want to look her in the eye as he bowed and straightened.

"Was there anything that you wanted to do today?"

"I'd like for you to actually look at me. That's not the Earl that I know there."

"I'm not an Earl anymore," He looked up and straightened his spine in pricked pride.

"There he is."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. It was never my intention."

"I know that, silly." She smiled.

"Was there anything else special that you wished? I do believe that the Elder left breakfast for you."

"I already ate it." She waved to a tray sitting on the end of the bed.

Ciel snapped his fingers and the tray disappeared.

"I would like to go talk with Zachary. I'm not sure if I have to call first, or how that whole thing works."

"I'll send someone over to make sure that he's at home today. I know that you were supposed to have dinner with him later."

****HWY****

Lizzy blocked out Paula's happy chatter as the carriage swayed on it's way back to the Midford Estate. She couldn't help but notice where they were currently. Night was closing around them, but she could recognize the lands of the Phantomhive Estate in her sleep. The lands had been dead since Ciel's passing. The servants were gone. The field workers were gone as well. Moved on to other estates that paid.

Until the Crown decided what to do with the property, it would sit vacant and rot.

Ciel would've been devastated.

They never did find Sebastian, although the servants had been convinced it was him that had prepped the house for new owners.

As they passed by the gates, Lizzy couldn't stop herself from looking up the drive. The trees had been cut back in preparation for the winter and she could see the corner of the house set back on a hill.

There was a light moving through the top floor she could see.

"Stop!"

"Milady!" Paula grabbed Lizzy as the carriage rocked to a halt. "What's wrong."

"Turn around!"

"What?"

"Tell the driver to turn around. I saw a light at the house. It must be Sebastian." Lizzy stretched across the seat so she could see the faint line of the house in the distance. "Go! Turn around now!"

The horses protested the driver's efforts to turn the large, bulky carriage on the small road. Paula tried to get her lady to sit while the driver worked, but the blonde kept trying to see out the windows.

They had to hurry. If it really was Sebastian, he probably wouldn't be there for long. He was the only one that had answers. The butler had always known everything that was happening with Ciel. Why would he have come back to the house at all?

Where had he gone after Ciel's death?

After what felt like forever, the carriage was finally swaying down the drive. Lizzy could still see the light and even Paula admitted it was strange that someone was moving around the house. They could see a single lamp moving through the rooms.

As soon as the carriage stopped, Lizzy shoved the door open and fell out, just keeping her balance enough to stay on her feet. The driver leapt down from his post and stopped her from going up the stairs.

"Milady!" He whispered urgently. "It may be vagrants."

Paula grabbed her arm and held on tightly. The driver pulled a rifle down from the box.

"I'll go in first. Just wait here for a moment."

****HWY****

Zachary waited at the open doors to Haagenti's home and smiled as Serena and Ciel walked up the drive. An Asian woman waited just behind him, dressed in black from head to toe. It took Serena a moment to register that she was carry a sword peeking up over her right shoulder.

"Serena," Zachary said as he came down the stairs. "I'm so glad that you wanted to meet earlier than arranged. Sometimes those demons forget that we can make our own plans. What did Haagenti really think I was going to do with the day to myself?"

"Haagenti isn't here either?"

"No, something happening in London and he had to go. Left me all alone again."

He pouted slightly, but it drifted away as he took Serena's arm and led her up the stairs. "Come. I'll show you around the library. It's one of the few places where we can get some peace from the wardens."

Zachary looked over his shoulder at the woman and Ciel.

Serena laughed. "I wouldn't exactly call Ciel my warden."

"True. From what I understand, he would be more likely to help you get into trouble than trying to corral you."

Ciel bowed his head with a smirk but that didn't stop Zachary from shutting the door in both the demon's faces once they reached the library.

Serena stared the room stretching out before her. She hadn't been able to see the library properly when Sebastian had been pushing her along before. There was no way she could read this many books, in two lifetimes. The room was three stories high with ladders everywhere. Everything was covered in books. The center of the room was sunken into the floor two steps and carried an arrangement of furniture, tables and pillows.

"Do you like books as well?"

Serena could hear the excitement in his voice and was sorry to disappoint him.

"Not particularly."

"Ah," he sighed. "Oh, well. How are you settling in?"

"Like a rock that's been thrown in the middle of a raging river."

"Drowning."

Zachary waved her to follow him around the first floor. Around the numerous bookshelves there was a wall of windows and a set were open to the large balcony they had talked at before.

"I remember I had no clue what I was supposed to do when Haagenti brought me here." Zachary held out one of the chairs for her. "If I'm remembering correctly, your mate wasn't exactly welcoming."

"That's a little surprising."

"I think he felt like Haagenti was his, only now he was mine."

"If Haagenti had trained him, then I'm sure that they spent a lot of time together."

Zachary nodded as he took his own chair. "It didn't help that Haagenti pushed him out not long after I arrived. Your mate has incredible drive. Haagenti has told me more than once that he was relieved when Malphas left peacefully. Half of the house was already attached to Malphas. A little longer and he may have taken them with him."

"He always talks about Haagenti with… affection, I guess."

"My mate speaks of Malphas the same." He sat forward and rested his hands on the table. "What's your biggest problem?"

"You mean besides feeling like I'm screwing everything up?" Serena looked down at her hands in her lap. "I already pushed one of his most trusted demons out. I've barely seen Lucien, and that's probably a good thing. Now, I know that there is something wrong and he won't talk to me about it. It has to have something to do with why Aelius was here yesterday. Which reminds me, he's mad at me for keeping that a secret and it wasn't my secret to tell him in the first place."

"Hold on. There's a whole lot in that. Who's Aelius?"

"Undertaker."

"Haagenti has told me about him. As well as the fact that you were friends with him."

Serena shrugged. "I'm not sure what we are. I thought we were friends, but he came to my college graduation and shot that idea down. I thought when he showed up here, but he only talked to Sebastian."

"Malphas."

"What?"

"Malphas. Your mate's name is Malphas."

Serena huffed and flopped back in her seat.

"You know, why don't we got for a walk instead. We have a lovely orchard and the good thing about living here is there are no bugs to worry about."

The redhead laughed as she stood up and followed Zachary off the balcony.

"And, if we're quiet enough, the wardens won't notice that we've left."

****HWY****

Lizzy had waited long enough. Shoving Paula off her, she went up the steps with a single-minded determination. If it was someone trying to steal from the estate, they had better hope her driver got to them before she did. No one was going to steal Ciel's things.

She pushed the heavy door open without listening to her maid's complaints. Paula was always too scared.

In the large entryway her driver was talking with a man. He was decently dressed in a suit and gloves. There were also two other men with him. One was very familiar.

"Tanaka?"

"Lady Elizabeth. You should be heading home, should you not?"

"I saw a light as we passed." She came forward and hugged the old man. Was it just her imagination or was he thinner than she remembered. "What's going on?"

Tanaka sighed and stepped away from her. He waved to the younger man in the center. His sandy blonde hair and soft smile put her at ease for a moment.

"This is Arthur Carthrage. He will taking over the Phantomhive Estate and title."

The man stepped forward and bowed. Why was everything getting darker around her?

"She's fainting."

****HWY****

"I think your largest problem is that you feel overwhelmed."

Serena stared at the strange flowers and trees around them as they walked through the orchard Haagenti had added before Zachary's arrival.

"I guess."

"You should remember that you were not chosen for Malphas on a whim. There was no chance in your mating. Each soul is chosen specifically for a demon. You have everything that you need to be Malphas's mate. The only person that doubts that is you."

"Easier said than done."

He shrugged. "Is it? Or are you simply rejecting the new?"

"It just feels like everything is happening too fast."

"I believe that is more you liked how things were in the past. From what you've said, you would've been quite happy there."

"Well, yeah."

"But, that time is gone. You cannot have it. Are you now being stubborn because you can't have what you want?"

Serena looked over at him. Was he calling her a spoiled brat? Maybe a nicer way of saying it, but…

"There's someone here."

Zachary turned to the way they had come and searched the rows of trees.

"There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Edwin," Serena smiled as he stepped out from behind one of the trees.

"I was attempting to give you two space to speak."

"No," Zachary closed his eyes. "There's something else here."

Edwin ran forward in a blur, pulling them both to the ground as an explosion ripped through the orchard.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Sorry, sorry. I wanted to stay on a weekly schedule, but it just didn't happen. There are some PM's that I haven't returned yet. It's not because I'm ignoring you, your questions required more thought. I'm trying, that's all I can say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I only claim Serena and Asta, as well as the demons and descendants that I introduce.

Chapter Eleven

' _First, take stock of the situation.'_

Serena peeked up from underneath Edwin's bulk as he was also surveying the area. Demons were running from everywhere, intent on their location. The redhead shoved Edwin off her and stood up straight. She didn't bother to brush her dress off as the projectile that had caused the whole disturbance took all her focus.

The metal ball had obviously come from the west of them, by the streaks it had left in the ground when it landed and she followed the line of the sky in that direction. Nothing else appeared to be coming, but she waved Malikai over.

The demon bowed quickly and tried to move her away from the projectile. "Milady, you should come back to the tower. We are all here and will make sure that you make the trip safely."

' _Next, organize the offensive.'_

"Absolutely not," she said firmly. "You, find out where that came from. I want to know if they meant to hit us or if they just got lucky." Serena walked back to the group of demons without waiting to see if Malikai followed her instructions or not. "Edwin, we need to set up a preliminary force, in case they were coming after us. If so, they'll be trying again. What is the highest point in Haagenti's territory?"

' _Catalog the natural surroundings. Take the high ground for your own.'_

"The top of the library," Zachary's guard answered shortly.

"We need to get up there so we can see what's going on around us." She turned to another demon, one she had seen in her mate's house to begin with. He jumped a little when she pointed at him. "Close down the Bastion and put every house on high alert for anymore little gifts."

"Milady," Edwin bowed. "We are more than likely in the middle of Vapula and Alloces. That ball has Alloces's crest on it."

"So, your saying that they are just shooting in each others' direction and hoping their weapons make it that far?"

"I'm afraid so."

Serena shook her head. "Nevermind the high ground. I need to go talk to someone."

"We should send for the Elders."

Serena waved him off as she walked back toward the house calling for Ciel.

"I was not aware that Lady Serena could be so commanding."

Lucien stepped up behind Edwin. "And since when does she have a German accent?"

****HWY****

Serena didn't even glance at the artwork that had changed from yesterday's visit as she charged down the halls of the Palace of Transgressions. Edwin and Ciel walked behind her, trying to get her to stop. They had no authority to speak to the Fallen on their own. They needed to wait until one of the Elders was there. Blah, blah, blah.

She wasn't listening to a word of it. The statues flanking the double doors were the same as ever and doors opened before she reached them. That seemed to stop the two behind her from squalling.

"The doors shouldn't have opened for us," Ciel whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Serena kept moving, through the same crowd, a little thinner this time around. She stopped just before the dais in which Regina was again seated on the throne. Lucifer was nowhere to be found.

' _Of course, he'll never be there when you need him.'_

She shushed the demons behind her and waited to be acknowledged.

"Serena." Regina stood from the throne and came down the stairs. Her ice blue gown swirled around her feet and trailed behind her on the stairs. "I didn't know that you were coming. Welcome."

She held out her arms and Serena stepped into them slowly.

"I need to see Lucifer," the redhead whispered.

"Of course. Are you sure that it is nothing I can help you with?"

Serena shook her head. "Sorry."

"Come. We'll wait in here." Regina led Serena to the small room they had gone into last night and waved for the demons to wait outside. "He's on his way. There was a problem in the Wilderness this morning."

"That's probably what I need to talk to him about."

Regina pulled her to the chaise by the rose bushes and urged her to sit. "What's going on?"

"Zachary and I just managed to avoid a canon ball that landed in Haagenti's orchard."

The blonde grabbed Serena's hand. "Are you both alright?"

"We're fine. Edwin was there. The ball had Alloces's crest on it. According to Edwin."

Regina shook her head. "This is getting out of hand."

"It certainly sounds that way," Lucifer said as he walked into the room from the shadows in the corner.

Serena stood to face him. "Why haven't you taken care of it already?"

Regina gasped behind her.

"I am willing to overlook some of your attitude because you are precious to my son, but it only stretches so far."

"I'm terribly sorry. Getting shot at by a canon ball, or whatever it was, has a tendency to put people in a bad mood."

Lucifer waved her anger off. "Alloces will pay for the damages and rebuild the orchard."

"And what about the fact that he almost killed both Zachary and I?"

"You appear perfectly fine."

Serena crossed her arms as she stood her ground. "What is this about mates being so important, but you're not going to do anything. If Zachary and I have been hit you would've had two Elders going insane. In the human world, for that matter."

Lucifer shrugged. "I'd simply take them down. Two less demons to worry about."

"I take it you're not in a good mood either."

"Lucifer," Regina said softly as she stared at her Fallen. "Something has to be done about this."

He huffed and walked around the redhead to his mate. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Putting everybody together to talk about it sounds like a good place to start."

"This is ridiculous," Serena said to herself.

Lucifer spun around and glared.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I not say that loud enough?"

"Serena!"

Lucifer ignored his mate's outburst and a smirk spread across his perfect lips.

"How about a deal?"

****HWY****

Malory looked up from the message that had just arrived from the police department as Jameson opened the door. Serena's father was getting closer and closer to all of them. She knew that there was nothing that he could do to any of them, but the exposure would be problematic.

"Milady, there is a Mr. Michaelis to see you."

She noticed the widening around his eyes and felt her own heart leap into her throat.

The door opened again before either of them could say anything.

"I do apologize for intruding, but I am familiar with the house." Sebastian walked into the room with a smile. "I believe that there is a small issue with my new in-laws that we should discuss."

****HWY****

"She's been having a problem since Ciel's death. I apologize that she was here. Lizzy knew that she was supposed to stay away from the Manor."

Lizzy heard her father's voice with a tinge of sadness that had been there since Ciel's death. He had been uncharacteristically serious since the funeral.

"It's quite alright. She probably trying to find her footing. After all, her entire life has been ripped out from under her." The new Earl spoke softly. "I'm just worried because we had no fires going at the time that she arrived. I came today just to look through the house."

"To be honest, this house has always been cold to me. From the day that I came to finalize the arrangements for my marriage to Frances."

"She still knew that she should not be here."

Lizzy flinched at her mother's voice.

"I do believe that Lady Elizabeth is awake," Tanaka's voice came from behind the sofa.

"Elizabeth, get up. It is time to go home."

"Now, just a moment." Arthur knelt down next to the sofa and looked into her eyes. "Your reaction was understandable, but still extreme. You appear to be a bit diminished from the fit of your clothing. Has there been something else wrong?"

Lizzy blinked at him, a flush stealing up her cheeks. How could he possibly know?

"Elizabeth?"

She couldn't look at her mother. Instead, her focus was the man in front of her with a knowing look on his face.

"Paula, what is he talking about?" Lady Frances demanded.

"My lady," the maid started.

"It's alright." Lizzy sat up fully. "I think I'm pregnant."

"What?!"

*******HWY*******

"You want to what?" Serena took a step back as she stared at the Fallen.

"I want to taste your soul." Lucifer walked around the redhead, circling her. "My son is very concerned about you. I want to make sure that he's not putting his trust in the wrong place."

"I'm the one that was lecturing you that you didn't take care of your son, remember?"

He snarled at her, but pulled back quickly. Almost quick enough that she would be hard-pressed to say exactly what she had seen.

"Yes. That could be acting. You have a pure soul, you wouldn't have been mated to a demon otherwise, but one can harm without the intent. I want to know exactly what you feel and exactly what your intention is."

"And how would you do this?"

"A simple kiss. I can pull your soul to the surface enough to find what I'm looking for."

Serena looked past him to Regina's carefully schooled blank expression.

"Your mate is sitting right there."

"Perfect. Then she will know nothing else happened."

"And what am I supposed to tell mine?"

He shrugged. "Not my problem. Or, you can try to fix the problem between Alloces and Vapula on your own."

"You mean that I can do your job for you."

"Attitude."

Serena closed her eyes. When she opened them, Lucifer was still staring at her and Regina was staring at the chair in front of her.

"Fine."

Lucifer held out a hand, but she didn't move.

"You want a kiss, come and get it."

"So difficult," he sighed walking across the floor.

His long-fingered hands were cold on her skin as he held her head. There was none of the excitement that Sebastian's touch brought. There was only fear that made her shiver and a screaming in her head that made her want to step back.

"Shh, you won't feel a thing."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Yah! I seem to be getting back on a normal schedule. Of course, my classes start soon so we'll see what happens then. I'm trying to stay a chapter ahead so that I have a chapter ready to be loaded, but I also started with five chapters and we all saw how that ended…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena and Asta, as well as the demons and descendants I introduce.

Hell Welcomes You

Chapter Twelve

Regina looked at a new bud on one of her prized rose bushes. Raising beauty had been a small hobby for centuries. A small time away from the politics, peacemaking and troubleshooting that came with being mated to Lucifer. She wouldn't change her mate for anything. He had quickly become her life, her everything, after taking her from her family's hovel.

There had only been one problem their entire mating. Asta. She knew that's who he was looking for within Serena. The red head had already found an affinity for Asta's son, had no fear of Lucifer, and had already made friends amongst higher level demons on her own.

The bud was almost ready to flower. It would be a magnificent, deep blue when it finally opened to her. Blue roses. In the human world blue roses didn't exist in nature. Here, she could raise any color she could imagine. With time and perseverance. Blue roses were signs of unattainable in the human world. It was almost funny that this blue appeared now. Asta had given Lucifer the one thing she never could. A son. A strong, well-thought of, and respected son. Respected by humans, demons, Fallen and Reapers alike.

Now Serena was fixing the relationship between Lucifer and Aelius. There had never been a relationship between her and her mate's son. Aelius had always refused to have anything to do with Regina. Even as a small child, the short amounts of time that Lucifer actually brought Aelius to their home, he had stuck close to his father and the other Fallen. Even the one night he had fallen victim to a nightmare, Lucifer had been meeting with Amon about their defenses, Aelius had refused her comfort and run off into the night looking for his father.

She had searched for him for hours only to be told at dawn that Lucifer had returned the boy to his mother. Her mate didn't return until the next night. Aelius had wanted them both after the terror his mind had produced. Lucifer had explained that Aelius had wanted to the spend the day with both of them and had showed off how well he had become at catching fish in the river by the small village. He had caught their dinner by himself and insisted they eat together.

Like a family.

When Lucifer had told her of going to the human world every few weeks to visit his son, Regina had been pleased. She knew that Aelius's disregard for his father had cut Lucifer deeply. No matter what face he showed the rest of them, Lucifer adored his son. Any small bit of news was met with hours of analysis and remembrance of when the boy was young.

When he mentioned Asta's reincarnation, she had shivered. The small read head that had appeared with Malphas in the audience hall was nothing like Asta's strong presence. She was meek, almost afraid, and Regina knew that this woman would not hold the same power over Lucifer than Asta did. Until Serena had seen Aelius standing below the dias. He should have been standing with his father.

As soon as Serena had seen Aelius, her soul had glowed brighter than any other Regina had ever seen. The Fallen had all taken a step back, some stopping just short of bowing to the power of the pure soul in their midst. The warm smile on her mate's face had made her heart freeze. There had always been a taint around Asta, a small darkness that surrounded her and allowed others to realize she was still just a human at her core. Some believed it was the taint of laying with Lucifer, others believed it was because she had been a warrior before her son's conception. The taint of taking another life was hard to remove from any soul. Either way, this woman didn't have such a darkness. She was warm and light and innocent of the powerplays around her.

Regina had watched from the corner of her eye as each of the Fallen and their mates shifted position, jockeyed to either be closer to the scene in front of them or further away. Those that remembered Aelius as a child, those that remembered Asta, as a warrior and the mother of Lucifer's son. Also those that believed that Aelius should have never taken breath, like their own offspring from the daughters of man. Those that feared the reality of the being known as Undertaker, the legendary reaper, walking through Lucifer's Gate.

The gate was supposed to protect them. To keep the damned inside and the reapers out. To keep their mate's safe after war had taken far too many.

Her mate's silver head raised. Regina stood slowly, certain by the small amount of contentment she felt through their bond that Lucifer had gotten what he was looking for. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his son. The attachment Aelius had formed to Serena had the potential to be soul-breaking to him. He had opened up to her unlike he had opened up to any since his mother's death.

The voice that came out of Serena's mouth made her blood freeze in her veins. She would never forget the pitch and thread of strength in Asta's voice. How she had spoken to Regina the one time they had met, when Aelius was going to be coming to stay with her and Lucifer. Asta had wanted to meet Regina before releasing her son to the other woman's care. Regina had seen the strength and violence that resided deep within the gentle mother. She had threatened Regina mercilessly should anything happen to her treasured child, something that Regina had expected. She hadn't expected the absolute coldness that had radiated from Asta, as if she were more than human. She hadn't expected the quick change when Aelius had run up to them.

Regina was certain that Aelius had never seen that part of his mother.

It took a moment for her to decipher the ancient language that came out of the human's throat.

"You dare touch me again?"

Regina moved around the edge of the room and stopped at the cold eyes that slid to her. Like the blood-stained earth of a battlefield, Asta's eyes dismissed her and focused again on her mate.

"You forget, I know how you hurt."

The statement was backed up by her mate's scream and Regina felt a searing pain through her own back.

**********HWY***********

"Lizzy!"

Frances looked close to passing out herself as she leaned against the sofa. It certainly didn't help that this was actually playing out in front of the servants and someone who wasn't family at all.

"How could you…?"

"We were supposed to be married. I didn't think…"

"You're right you weren't thinking." Frances looked away, gathering herself. "We'll speak of this at home."

"Wait."

Everyone looked to Arthur as he stood beside her.

"I'll marry you."

"What!?"

"I don't even know you," Lizzy protested.

"Will you watch your child grow up as one of the servants' children? Maybe you'll give it to a family far away." He shrugged. "What if it's a son? Will he hear someday that he should have been an Earl, a Peer of the Realm, but you didn't want to marry a stranger?

"My family is the bastard side of the Phantomhives." Arthur continued through the gasps around him. "If Vincent hadn't been generous with his half-brother, my father, we would have been absolutely nothing. He paid for my father to go to school to become a doctor, as well as myself. Are you going to hope that others in your family are as generous to your own bastard?"

Frances stepped in front of her daughter, stopping the verbal assault.

"That's enough. I appreciate your generous offer, but the rest of society will know when she gives birth."

"Ciel died two months ago. You don't think they're already going to know something is wrong if she disappears exactly nine months after his death? At least this way, the child will still have what they should've had if he had lived."

"Her withdrawl from society can be explained as mourning."

Arthur stood his ground. "That still leaves the question of where you'll send the child."

"We have time to figure that out."

Mei-Rin stepped forward and sank down beside Lizzy "We were given that property. Milady would be welcome there while she has the baby."

"Stop," Lizzy felt tears running down her face. "Just everyone stop. I can't think. I can't…"

"We'll speak of this at home."

"I'm sure that you would like some time to think it over. I'll come to your home tomorrow evening."

*************HWY**************

Amon burst into the room, into chaos. Lady Regina was trying to pry an Elder's mate from Lord Lucifer's kneeling, yelling form. Lucifer's large white wing finally dislodged the human and threw her away. He heard the demons behind him that had followed their Elder's mate into the Palace running to her now unconscious form.

Armor appeared over his skin as any being that could bring Lucifer to his knees was one to be feared. He moved to his Lord, needing to assess Lucifer's condition before acting.

Lady Regina spun around, her normally beautiful face twisted in rage.

"Kill her!"

Amon turned to the human and the two demons that assumed a protective stance in front of the human.

"No!" Lucifer yelled, stopping everyone in their tracks. "My orders still stand."

"My lord?"

"She is Asta." Lucifer stood slowly. "My orders still stand."

Amon bowed, catching the look of absolute shock on Regina's face.

"Leave us." He nodded to the demons. "Take them with you, into the garden. We've given enough of a show today."

Edwin and Ciel were picked up like child's toys and flung outside before they could fully understand what had happened.

"Luce, how can you let her live?"

"It wasn't her." He stumbled to the unconscious girl and picked her up to lay her on the chaise in the corner. "I pulled Asta closer to the surface than I had planned on. It was almost like she was waiting for me."

Regina watched the gentle way her mate set the human down and pulled a white, fluffy blanket from air to place over her.

"Aelius already knows who she is. He'll never forgive me if Serena is killed."

Regina looked away from the way her Fallen was checking over the other human and healing her small injuries. Her gaze fell on the blue rosebud again. Her greatest fear was a reality. Asta walked her world once more.


End file.
